<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Path to Happily Ever After by Persephatta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513597">The Path to Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephatta/pseuds/Persephatta'>Persephatta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Peace, Phillip-centric, Political Alliances, Racism, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephatta/pseuds/Persephatta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no time for a wedding when a kingdom stands in ruin, their rulers unaccounted for and a massacre on their grounds.</p>
<p>Prince Phillip grapples with politics and bigotry as he tries to forge a lasting peace between old foes, while growing feelings for a certain bad-tempered Dark Fae. But can love be enough to vanquish hate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora &amp; Phillip (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney), Borra/Phillip (Disney), Percival/Shrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, this is purely a work of fanfiction.</p>
<p>I really enjoyed Mistress of Evil and thought Phillip and Aurora were quite cute but anyone who has read my other stories will know I have been for Aurora/Diaval since the first film and couldn't resist doing my own spin.</p>
<p>This was supposed to be Aurora/Diaval but Phillip and Borra wouldn't stop staring at each other. There's still plenty of Aurora/Diaval but Phillip is centre stage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Happy Endings make for a pretty finale but rarely are the reality. Hate cannot be vanquished with a single gesture, old prejudices are not easily pushed aside, and blood once spilt is difficult to wash out. The battle may be over but peace is far from won.</em>
</p>
<p>There is no time for a wedding when a kingdom stands in ruin, their rulers unaccounted for and a massacre on their grounds. There are plots to unravel, rubble to shift, wounded to attend, and the dead to be counted.</p>
<p>Prince Phillip has an army of warrior fae assembling in his courtyard, their siege temporarily halted following his mother's attempted genocide. Tempers run high on both sides. Thoughts of revenge and justice hang in the air like the red mist that killed so many Moor Folk. His twenty-three years of diplomatic training have not prepared him for such a <em>precarious </em>situation, but they will have to do.</p>
<p>When Phillip approaches Maleficent he has no thoughts of marriage or romance, only peace, surrender, <em>survival</em>.</p>
<p>He observes how the warrior fae marvel at the might of Maleficent (who wouldn't after <em>that</em>) – she possesses powers greater than any of their kind (a relief, seeing the destruction one Dark Phoenix can reap) – and he assumes she has some influence over the fae. Though, whether that's enough to appease them, Phillip isn't certain. First, he has to win Maleficent to his side and he isn't even sure he can do that. But he has to try, for his people, for peace.</p>
<p>Aurora, angel that she is, intercedes on his behalf and Maleficent seems willing to give him a chance. He will not squander it nor allow anyone else to do so; not his mother, not Percival, not even his father (should he wake). He asks for a truce, to form a treaty between Ulstead and the Moors, not merely by marriage but with a proper accord between their people through which they can suitably address each other's grievances and work together to find a resolution. He surprises himself with his own eloquence, legs shaking in his boots, adrenaline still pounding through his system, fully prepared to drop to his knees and beg if necessary.</p>
<p>The warrior fae he threatened steps forward – and Phillip sees his knights twitching for their weapons, sees the fae bristle their wings, sees this fragile peace slipping from his fingers before it's even formed – when Diaval pipes up.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but would someone mind telling me what the cluck just happened?"</p>
<p>Phillip could kiss him.</p>
<p>"That's what I'd like to know," the warrior fae says, eyes locked onto Phillip who finds he can't look away, can't speak. His mind is drawing a blank at the worst possible time.</p>
<p>It is Aurora again, <em>beautiful blessed </em>Aurora, who quickly explains the truth of his mother's machinations and Phillip feels bile rising in his throat as her true villainy is exposed. It had all been a lie from the very beginning, the dinner, the wedding, a trap for Aurora and her family. His mother had done <em>this</em>. The woman who held him close and promised she only cared for his happiness had committed these atrocities, this <em>betrayal</em>.</p>
<p>Distantly, Phillip wonders how the others react to the news; the guards who carried out her bidding, Percival who was so willing to kill Maleficent. Are they as horrified as he or did they know and agree with their Queen? He doesn't want to look, his focus transfixed on the male before him. The warrior stares back, his gaze predatory, cutting him open so his insides are bared… <em>what does he see?</em></p>
<p>Phillip might be caught in a standoff, but he refuses to blink.</p>
<p>"That's messed up," Diaval remarks as soon as Aurora has finished. Phillip concurs. His mother, who he admired for her strategic genius is nothing short of a genocidal megalomaniac.</p>
<p>"Now, who are you?" Diaval spins to look at the warrior fae still staring Phillip down.</p>
<p>The warrior grunts and pumps out his chest, wings fluttering. "I am Borra of the Dark Fae, a race whom the humans have hunted to near extinction."</p>
<p>"Right, yeah, and why are you here?"</p>
<p>Phillip watches, entranced, as the warrior's – <em>Borra</em>'s– throat bobs, the corners of his mouth twitching into a snarl before settling. "We thought to use this wedding as an opportunity to avenge our fallen and turn the tables on the humans so they dare not cross our kind again. We did not anticipate them having weapons of such devastation at their disposal."</p>
<p>"Lord forbid the innocent people you sought to slaughter defend themselves," Percival snaps, stepping forward.</p>
<p>Borra bears his teeth in response and Phillip shoots the captain a quelling glance. This is exactly the sort of confrontation he wants to avoid. Does his friend not understand how close they are to war or does he not care about the body count so long as they are fae?</p>
<p>"Do not forget the innocent <em>fae</em> your queen slaughtered in the chapel. <em>My </em>people." Aurora rebukes in an uncharacteristic show of anger and Diaval brushes his arm against hers. With golden curls cascading behind her, blood streaked across her cheeks and eyes aglow with grief and fury, her ferocity rivals Maleficent's and the captain takes a shaky step back.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry," someone says and Phillip realises it's him. He's not looking at Borra anymore, all his attention turned to the woman he loves and the pain he can feel pulsing off her. Aurora gazes back at him and he cannot bear the heartbreak in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Aurora… Maleficent… Borra… Diaval…" He glances at each person his mother has harmed, chest clenching with sincere regret. "I am so sorry… what my mother has done, what my kingdom has done… it is a grievous wrong and I wish to make amends… I know nothing can ever undo what you have all suffered but if there is something… anything… I will pay it… please…"</p>
<p>He trails off, the words tasting like ash on his tongue even as they pour from his heart. It all sounds so feeble, meaningless compared to what has been lost…</p>
<p>Borra responds first. "You mentioned a truce."</p>
<p>Hope blossoms in Phillip's chest. Maybe they can salvage this.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>It's hard work. There are a lot of talks, a lot of negotiations, plenty of arguments, and a ridiculous amount of paperwork. Phillip hasn't slept well in weeks, if he's not pulling an all-nighter trying to get the necessary documents sorted out, then he's lying awake haunted by the horrors his mother inflicted.</p>
<p>Not all that surprisingly, it is Ulstead which proves the biggest headache. His mother's prejudice has poisoned the people and it's a struggle to convince them neither the Moor Folk nor the Dark Fae mean them harm. Fortunately, with the curse broken, his father awakens and is horrified to learn of the bloodbath his wife has wrought and with nothing but sympathy for the fae's plight. The nobles and peasants alike are more receptive to their king's sunny reassurance but Phillip knows they must tread carefully if they wish to avoid further conspiracy.</p>
<p>It will take time for the trust to be re-built between the two races. The Dark Fae will not forget their years of being hunted, nor will the Moor Folk be willing to set foot inside another human structure for a long-time. However, Phillip feels hope budding within as he walks through the kingdom, speaking with the common people as a good leader should, and spies Diaval laughing with the locals while Aurora weaves flower crowns for children with the aid of Knotgrass and Thistlewit.</p>
<p>Then there is the question of his mother's fate. As compelled as he is to let her remain a goat forever, he has a duty to uphold the law and issue a fair trial. With notable distaste Maleficent turns Ingrith back into a human to stand trial along with any accomplices. It is a challenge unravelling the depths of his mother's treachery when it is near impossible to know which guards were simply acting on orders and who were all too willing to commit treason and murder. Lickspittle (the pixie his mother mutilated, Phillip remembers, with a shudder) is happy to give evidence, though his mother mostly kept him locked away, and many of her minions are eager to sell her out if it means a lighter sentence for them.</p>
<p>Phillip is glad he doesn't have to sentence his own mother, that grim task falling to the King, and though he can see it pains his father to have his wife imprisoned he agrees it is the right decision and another step to showing the fae they truly mean to make amends. However, it is not enough to ease his fears; he knows even locked away his mother still has influence. There are some who sympathise with the disgraced queen.</p>
<p>Phillip ensures the guards are ones he can trust (the ones who banter with Diaval, show respect to Maleficent, and express shame for their involvement in the massacre) and visits the prison twice a month, a different day each time, to confirm his mother is locked away, and the wards Maleficent cast on the prison are holding. Maleficent used blood magic (one of the strongest forms of magic) to prevent Ingrith's escape. As Phillip shares in Ingrith's blood he can sense the active spell whenever he nears the door. Each time his mother tries to speak with him, tries to invoke his pity, to beg his forgiveness, but he knows better now. Each time he leaves without saying a word.</p>
<p>Talks between the three kingdoms steadily grow less heated and more productive. Instead of shouting matches and intimation tactics there is genuine progress, concessions are made, accords are struck. Phillip stops wanting to bang his head against a wall and starts enjoying himself. Diaval makes quip after quip, met with laughter instead of threats and leave Aurora smiling. Percival shares soft looks with Shrike (which Phillip teases him about later) and Maleficent even attempts small talk. Borra roars with laughter at the King's jests, a fearsome sound that has half the congregation flinching until King John starts laughing too and soon mirth spreads around the room. Phillip realises he's smiling for the first time in what's felt like too long and catches Borra's gaze. For once the Dark Fae does not appear tense, shoulders lax, eyes bright.</p>
<p>Peace is starting to look possible.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Aurora returns his ring.</p>
<p>Months have passed since the day of their supposed wedding and neither of them has mentioned the engagement. In truth, they barely speak unless to discuss politics and when they do it is formal (<em>stilted</em>) like royals instead of lovers. He really should have seen this coming…</p>
<p>"I love you, Phillip, I do…" her voice cracks, hand trembling as she holds the ring out to him, "…but I can't… I can't… marry you… I'm sorry."</p>
<p>She is crying and it pains Phillip to see her like this, instinctively reaching out for her before he realises he may no longer be permitted. Mercifully, Aurora returns his embrace, squeezing him tight..</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she pants out, close to hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"Sshh, sshh," Phillip soothes, brushing his hand over her hair, even as his own eyes itch.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I ca- I can't… I'm sorry, I can't be your queen… not- not af-after everyth-thing that's happened… after wh- what your- your mother did…"</p>
<p>"Aurora…" Phillip pulls back, looking at her face, red and blotchy and beautiful.</p>
<p>"I know you're not her, I know you didn't know, but it's all I can think about when I'm here… she murdered my friends, they came to see us married and she massacred them… she framed my godmother, almost made me believe… she locked me up and I can't forget, I can't pretend… when I'm here I feel the walls closing in and… and… I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>Phillip wants to scream. Not at Aurora. No, never. He feels nothing but love and heartbreak for her. But his mother who has ruined so many lives with her hate and now stolen the sun from his own…</p>
<p>He wants to scream. But he can't now.</p>
<p>"I can't be your queen… I don't know how to be a human queen, I think I'd be pretty hopeless at it…"</p>
<p>Phillip wants to tell her she's wrong, that she would be the most magnificent queen Ulstead has ever seen – and besides she can't be any worse than the last – but he won't fight her.</p>
<p>"I was raised by faeries on the Moors… my place is there with them…" She looks at him, so sad and full of regret. "I will always be that girl in the woods…"</p>
<p>"And I will always love her…" He presses his lips to her forehead, one last kiss, and takes the ring from her palm. "But I understand… I could never be happy if you weren't."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Phillip," Aurora whimpers, hands falling as he steps back. "I do love you."</p>
<p>He looks at her, sobbing, shaking, begging for his forgiveness, and longs to hold her again, tell her it's alright. But he doesn't know how to reassure her when his heart is shattering into a thousand jagged pieces.</p>
<p>"This won't change anything between our kingdoms. Our union remains strong, as I hope our friendship will be…"</p>
<p>It is perfectly diplomatic and very cold but it is all he can muster. Aurora eyes are achingly kind as she offers up a weak smile. "Thank you, Phillip."</p>
<p>"I'll send for Maleficent."</p>
<p>With that said, he turns on his heel and strides away. He keeps his word, sending a messenger to Maleficent, before heading to his private chambers where he collapses.</p>
<p>He doesn't emerge for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>His father takes the news hardest. King John had really warmed to Aurora.</p>
<p>"But peace, Phillip, what about peace!"</p>
<p>Phillip frowns. "We will still have peace. This alliance isn't built solely on marriage."</p>
<p>"I suppose, I suppose," his father sighs, slumping in his chair. "I shall simply have to wait a little longer to become a grandpa."</p>
<p>Phillip rolls his eyes and leaves the room, deciding a walk in the garden will help clear his head. It has only been a couple of days since he announced his engagement to the Moors Queen is off, but he wishes everyone would move on already and stop with the pitying glances. The castle is in a fluster, fearing the Moors may attack at any moment, as if vows of friendship mean nothing unless they come with a ring.</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't have the patience for their nonsense and is thankful he's not yet king; it is easier to slip away. Percival has even relaxed his guard, allowing the prince some privacy in his grief. For all his friend's misguidedness, Phillip appreciates the gesture.</p>
<p>The gardens are a good place to hide. The groundskeepers have done an excellent job restoring the shrubbery after it was trampled in the battle (there had also been some magic involved, a gesture of goodwill from Maleficent). He stops behind a hedgerow and heaves a heavy sigh, bringing out the engagement ring he still carries in his pocket. It is too soon, too fresh, but Phillip can't imagine loving anyone other than Aurora. Who could ever replace her in his heart?</p>
<p>He feels a gust of wind sweep over him, hears the clap of wings, and then a thump as something – or <em>someone</em> – lands behind him. Phillip slips the ring back inside his pocket and turns around coolly.</p>
<p>Borra leers, face inches from his own. "Hello Prince."</p>
<p>"Hello Ambassador," Phillip greets with every bit of grace and poise he has been taught to show a foreign dignitary - which Borra is essentially, feral nature aside.</p>
<p>"A little birdie told me your union with the Queen of the Moors is over. I do hope you are not so fickle in all your promises or shall we expect an army at our door?"</p>
<p>Phillip wonders if <em>a little birdie</em> is a reference to Diaval but he can't imagine the raven would gossip about Aurora like that. Maybe Percival let something slip to Shrike; he is always fumbling his speech around her. It's not like it's a secret anyway.</p>
<p>"Queen Aurora and I have decided our union is best left as friendship and nothing more. Our alliance with the Moors still stands, as it does with the Dark Fae… assuming you do not find us too <em>fickle</em>?"</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow at the warrior, daringly. He's at risk of causing a diplomatic incident and ruining all the progress they have made but he wants to prove to this arrogant fae that the Prince of Ulstead won't be intimidated. If this is to be another standoff so be it, Phillip won't blink first.</p>
<p>Borra stares him down, amber eyes assessing, then when it becomes apparent Phillip won't be cowed his lips pull back revealing the points of his teeth and he makes a snarling sound that might be… <em>laughter</em>?</p>
<p>"It is good to know the Prince of Ulstead keeps his word."</p>
<p>"Is that- is that the reason you're here? You flew all this way to check I'm true to my promises?" Phillip asks, not sure if he is flattered or insulted.</p>
<p>Borra bristles. "Your own blood betrayed you. It is not easy to trust the son of my brethren's butcher."</p>
<p>Now Phillip is insulted but he doesn't allow it to rile him. He chooses not to remind Borra it was him and his brethren who were attempting to eradicate the humans when Ingrith sprung her trap. Phillip must take responsibility for his role in it all, however unwitting. Both sides suffered losses.</p>
<p>He regards the Dark Fae thoughtfully. "Since you're here, would you like to join us for dinner?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Phillip tries to hide his amusement at the warrior's gobsmacked expression.</p>
<p>"Stay for dinner. I'm sure you'd like to relax and have some food before you fly home."</p>
<p>For once the warrior is disarmed and Phillip relishes in it. "Uh… I suppose..."</p>
<p>"Excellent, I shall inform the chef." And ensure they don't use the iron dining set.</p>
<p>He pushes aside the sense of <em>déjà vu</em> that tells him this is a bad idea and leads on. If his father is surprised when Phillip returns with a Dark Fae in tow he does well not to show it (Percival doesn't fare as well, almost dropping his sword, and looking dejected when he can't find Shrike).</p>
<p>Dinner goes significantly smoother than the last time they dined with a fae (all forms of bird are strictly off the menu and his mother's cat is shut away in the cellar). His father and Borra get on surprisingly well considering one is a peace-loving human and the other a brutish warrior fae. Borra seems puzzled by the King's enthusiasm, tensing when the latter claps him on the back and looking confused as he realises it's not an attack but a show of camaraderie. Phillip hides his smile behind a wineglass. Borra addresses him frequently throughout the meal, deliberately taunting, trying to rile the prince but Phillip counters all attempts with his own quick-remarks yet the fae's smirk only widens.</p>
<p>When it's time for Borra to depart Phillip follows him out onto the balcony.</p>
<p>"So, are you satisfied?" Phillip drawls, referring to their previous conversation.</p>
<p>"I am never satisfied, Prince." Borra's smile is savage and yet his eyes are not so cutting. "But it was good… to dine with… friends."</p>
<p>The Dark Fae takes off into the night and leaves Phillip reeling. When he finally stumbles inside, feeling flushed despite the cold air, he is met by the King, a soft look on the other man's face as he places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I am proud of you, my son." His father hugs him. "I love you, Phillip."</p>
<p>Phillip closes his eyes, feeling a tear slip down his cheek, and hugs his father back. "I love you too, dad."</p>
<p>If he had been thinking properly at the time and was not so distracted by Aurora's distress, Maleficent's disappearance, and his mother's manipulations then he might have realised the power to break his father's curse was within him all along.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip transforms the palace chapel into a garden in honour of the Moor Folk who were slain within. It is impossible to remove their carcasses now they are plants, so instead he fills it with life to memorialise the fallen. He sought Aurora's approval before enacting his plans but he has not seen much of her since their broken engagement. He knows she is busy caring for the Moors as he is his own kingdom but her absence weighs upon him like the ring he still carries in his pocket. However, she sends Knotgrass and Thistlewit to oversee the project; the faeries plenty eager to share their views and help the garden take shape.</p>
<p>The opening ceremony is the first time he's seen Aurora in months. She looks as lovely as ever, and while the grief still lingers, she has regained the colour in her cheeks and her eyes shine a little brighter. It strikes him how much of her light was diminished during her short stay in Ulstead. He watches her share smiles with the attending Moor Folk (understandably, many declined the invitation), soaking in the sound of her laughter as Diaval whispers in her ear. She never would have been at home in the castle. She belongs amongst the trees and the sunshine, not shut behind stone walls. He had been fooling himself to believe otherwise.</p>
<p>She notices him staring and his heart thuds in his chest, looking away quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her say something to Diaval and then the raven is off talking to the King, with big theatrical gestures that capture everyone's attention. Aurora approaches and Phillip's heart drops.</p>
<p>"Hello," she offers a small smile which Phillip forces himself to return. "Thank you for the garden, it's beautiful. Flittle would have loved it, they all would."</p>
<p>"It is the least I can do, after- " he cuts himself off, not wanting to mention his mother. Aurora knows what he was going to say and he curses himself for the pain that flickers across her face. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I don't hold your mother's actions against you, Phillip. You've worked so hard to make amends, to build peace."</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't feel like anything will ever be enough to atone for what the fae suffered at his mother's hands, what his ignorance allowed. "There's still more to be done."</p>
<p>"Well, you don't have to do it alone." She reaches for his hand and Phillip manages to stop himself from flinching, allowing her to take it. Her touch is as warm as he remembers. "As Queen of the Moors and your friend, I will do everything in my power to help in any way I can."</p>
<p><em>I miss you</em>, he wants to say. <em>I love you</em>.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about a bridge," he says instead.</p>
<p>The smile she gives him is blinding and Phillip decides he can bear the ache for this.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Borra scowls at the pile of paperwork Phillip is attempting to finish.</p>
<p>"What is all this?"</p>
<p>"Bills, decrees, private documents I shouldn't let you read," Phillip murmurs scribbling in ink. He doesn't attempt to the dissuade the Dark Fae's curiosity, he knows the warrior will do whatever he pleases, especially if he knows it <em>displeases</em> Phillip.</p>
<p>"More diplomatic nonsense," Borra scoffs, tossing the papers somewhere different to the original pile.</p>
<p>Phillip suppresses a sigh. "It is this diplomatic nonsense that will allow the fae free travel and ensure no one in our lands can hurt you without serious repercussions."</p>
<p>"If the humans seek war we will give it to them."</p>
<p>"Because that went so well last time," Phillip mutters, secure enough in their alliance to know a few jabs below the belt won't cause it to crumble.</p>
<p>"It must have, as we now have a prince conducting foreign negotiations on our behalf," Borra leers.</p>
<p>"<em>Touché.</em>"</p>
<p>Officially, Borra is not supposed to be there. He flew into Phillip's private study rather unexpectedly through the open balcony. After Phillip finished lecturing him on the consequences of what would have happened if one of the guards mistook him for a threat it emerged Borra has no reason for visiting (or no <em>good </em>reason, in Phillip's opinion. Wanting to check his people's interests are still being taken into account seems a flimsy excuse when there is the monthly meeting of the Three Kingdom Alliance to do so). Not that Phillip minds seeing the warrior. He actually looks forward to their limited interactions, even if the Dark Fae spends most of that time trying to get under his skin.</p>
<p>As prince, Phillip has a woeful lack of friends. There's Percival, his best friend, whose responsibilities as Captain of the Guards keeps him as busy as Phillip's own royal duties, and who has been spending more and more time in the company of a certain Jungle Dark Fae.</p>
<p>There's Diaval, without whom Phillip is not sure an alliance would be possible, the raven being responsible for defusing much of the initial tension with his jests and charisma. Nowadays, Diaval acts as a go-between the kingdoms, an ambassador to the Moors, and is probably the one Phillip sees most often. They have become drinking buddies of sorts and though Phillip knows the raven's loyalties will always lie with the Moors – or more specifically, Maleficent and Aurora – he is thankful for the other male's friendship.</p>
<p>Then there is Aurora, his first love and tentative friend. She is kept busy by her queenly duties but makes a point of exchanging letters with him every week which a non-magical bird usually drops off. A lot of words go unspoken between them – at least for Phillip they do – but their friendship is genuine and Phillip enjoys their letters, swapping gossip and sympathising with each other's royal plights.</p>
<p>And there's his father, of course, but that is not the same. Phillip is glad for Borra's company. He might even call the warrior friend if he didn't think the male would vehemently deny it.</p>
<p>"Here," Phillip holds out a stack of parchment to the Dark Fae.</p>
<p>Borra glances at them but doesn't accept. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"The agreement outlining that any kingdoms wishing to trade with Ulstead must honour our terms and forgo any hostilities with magical entities including the Moor Folk and Dark Fae."</p>
<p>"Why would I bother looking at them when you've just told me what they say."</p>
<p>Phillip resists an eye roll. "I thought you might want to read them in detail."</p>
<p>Borra snarls, teeth flashing. "You mock me."</p>
<p>Phillip pauses, a retort dying on his tongue. He takes in the Dark Fae, the stiffness of his shoulders, the tension in his jawline. Something has ruffled his feathers (no pun intended). Phillip thinks back on their conversation. It's not unlike them to bicker, most of their interactions involve a battle of wits, but in this case Phillip genuinely wasn't trying to goad the warrior. There's something more going on.</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>Borra sneers but must read the confusion on Phillip's face because he huffs and turns his glare to the wall.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Phillip rises from his chair, moving around the desk so he's beside the fae. Borra doesn't acknowledge his presence but Phillip is undeterred. If the warrior didn't want to talk he would have left.</p>
<p>"Borra…"</p>
<p>The warrior spins and growls at Phillip. "I can't read your words."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Surprised, Phillip processes this revelation. "You can't <em>read</em>?"</p>
<p>"Do. Not. Mock. Me."</p>
<p>"I'm not," Phillip lifts his hands in protest, running them through his hair, "I'm not, I just- I didn't realise… all our meetings… you signed the treaty…"</p>
<p>Phillip pauses, recalling the peace negotiations and how most of them had been verbal. When it came to drafting and finalising the papers it had been Udo and Maleficient who dealt on the Dark Fae's behalf. Borra and Shrike always added their comments after each passage was read aloud. Phillip feels silly for not noticing what now seems obvious but then nobody else had either.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say before, we would have accommodated- "</p>
<p>"And give you more reason to think us ignorant beasts," Borra spits and something inside Phillip flinches. "We may speak the same tongue but we have no need for your scratchings. When speech is not enough we have our own system of symbols to communicate, but what thought have humans shown towards our language, our customs."</p>
<p>"You're right."</p>
<p>Borra freezes in his tirade. "…what?"</p>
<p>Phillip drops to his knee. Borra curses, scrambling back, wings knocking papers off the desk. Phillip pays them no mind, focusing only on the fae before him.</p>
<p>"Wh-what, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Please accept my apologies for it is I who has been ignorant. I should have familiarised myself with your culture and in failing to do so I have failed you."</p>
<p>Borra appears lost for words. "Prince…"</p>
<p>"Please educate me in the ways of your people so that I might better serve your needs."</p>
<p>Borra drags a hand down his face, muttering under his breath. "Idiot… get off the floor."</p>
<p>Phillip stays where he is, beseeching Borra with his eyes. "Do you forgive me?"</p>
<p>"You are impossible," Borra groans, a rumbling rising in his throat. "Yes, fine, I forgive you. Please stand up."</p>
<p>The <em>please </em>surprises Phillip and he stands. "Will you teach me more of your culture?"</p>
<p>"Don't feel obligated." Borra's stance is defensive, feathers ruffling behind him.</p>
<p>Phillip knows the Dark Fae are protective of their culture. Having been hunted to near extinction they are wary of revealing too much least the humans use it against them. But Phillip's intentions are pure.</p>
<p>"I want to learn… if you'll let me. I want to understand, want to know you better." He risks a step towards the male.</p>
<p>"<em>Why?</em>" Borra croaks, eyes scouring his face.</p>
<p>Phillip bares his soul. "Because you are my friend, Borra. You are important to me."</p>
<p>Borra turns so fast Phillip has to jump back to avoid being knocked out by his wings. When he spins round again he is holding a book snatched from Phillip's shelf.</p>
<p>"Then teach me too. It'll be an equal exchange."</p>
<p>"You want me to teach you how to read?" Phillip asks wanting to make sure he hasn't misunderstood and isn't going to be dropped out the window.</p>
<p>"And anything else you think is necessary to navigate all this <em>diplomatic nonsense</em>."</p>
<p>"Gladly," Phillip grins. "But maybe not that particular book?"</p>
<p>Borra frowns at the book in hand. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"It's uh <em>The Language of the Flowers.</em>"</p>
<p>"Like the Moor Folk?"</p>
<p>"No, like red roses symbolise love, yellow carnations mean rejection… it's for courting."</p>
<p>Borra looks back at him, a crease in his brow. "Courting?"</p>
<p>Heat spreads across Phillip's cheeks. "When we wish to pursue someone <em>romantically</em>, flowers are a token of affection."</p>
<p>Understanding lights in Borra's eyes and a smile slides across his lips. "You gift flowers to your mate. Yes we do that too although we don't prescribe meaning to the chosen flowers."</p>
<p>"You call your other halves <em>mates</em>?" Phillip has only ever heard the term used for animals yet it sounds more meaningful than partners, more steadfast than lovers.</p>
<p>"Dark Fae are not so inconstant in our affections as humans seem to be. When we choose a partner usually it is for life."</p>
<p>Phillip frowns, sensing more behind what he is saying. "<em>Inconstant</em>… you're alluding to Aurora and I?"</p>
<p>Borra places the book back on the shelf.</p>
<p>Phillip grows more agitated as the silence stretches. "Do you still believe me fickle?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Then what?"</p>
<p>"You love her and she loves you and yet you gave it up."</p>
<p>Phillip sighs and slumps against the wall, thinking of the drink he has stashed in his cabinet. "We wouldn't have been happy together… our worlds are too different."</p>
<p>"<em>Horseshit.</em>" Borra slams his fist on the desk and more papers flutter to the floor (Phillip is not looking forward to sorting them all out again). "When you love someone, when you <em>truly </em>love someone, you fight to make it work, you fight for each other and damn the consequences. It doesn't matter what world they are from if your world is nothing without them."</p>
<p>Phillip stares at the warrior fae, his words rattling through his bones even as he shakes his head. "It's different for nobility. There are expectations, duties to fulfil…"</p>
<p>"To Hell with duty,<em>" </em>Borra hisses. "Hold on to the ones you love before they are taken from you."</p>
<p>Phillip is speechless, stunned by the raw emotion the warrior is revealing. It feels alarmingly personal, like he's speaking from his own experience.</p>
<p>"Borra…" he reaches for the Dark Fae and is surprised when the other male lets him touch, fingers brushing against the hard muscled arm. "You lost someone."</p>
<p>Borra looks down and from the folds of his tunic he draws a feather, gazing at it with tender sorrow. "My mate, Greer, he was killed when humans invaded our homeland… I couldn't save him. I wanted to kill all the humans, to avenge his death. But I was injured and when I woke my comrades were carrying me over the ocean, fleeing the slaughter. It didn't matter in the end, the war followed us.</p>
<p>"Borra…" Phillip grasps for the words to somehow apologise for all the wrong Borra and his kind have suffered at the hands of humans, to express his condolences without belittling what it is he has lost, but all he manages is a useless "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Borra tucks the feather back into his tunic and looks at Phillip, face unreadable. "When we met and you held your sword to my throat I thought it was over. You would cut my throat and I would see Greer again. But then you threw down your sword and ruined my plans."</p>
<p>"I'm… sorry?" Phillip offers, confused by the other's accusatory tone.</p>
<p>Borra's lip twitches upwards. "All I could think was how that fool Conall had been right and humans could be good."</p>
<p>Phillip knows of Conall from Shrike, he was the first Dark Fae to advocate for peace with the humans and his murder had led to the fae's attack on Ulstead.</p>
<p>Phillip runs his fingers down Borra's arm until he catches his hand. The startled male stares at him but doesn't pull away. Encouraged, Phillip places his other hand over the one he's holding, squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>"Too many fae have lost their lives at human hands. I want to be better than those before. Tell me how I can help?"</p>
<p>Borra's stare is as intense as ever and not for the first time Phillip feels as if something lingers in the air between them, unspoken. Then Borra's lips curl into a dry smile.</p>
<p>"You've done more for us than I ever thought a human would. When you first made us promises I had my doubts but you've proven yourself a faithful ally and a good friend."</p>
<p>He claps Phillip on the shoulder with his free hand then breaks from Phillip's hold, sauntering onto the balcony. Phillip stops to watch him from the doorway, realising with a surge of disappointment that the fae is leaving. Borra flares his wings preparing for take-off but loiters a moment, glancing back at Phillip.</p>
<p>"I'll return for our first lesson. Make sure it's a good one."</p>
<p>His smirk lingers in Phillip's mind long after the Dark Fae has flown over the horizon. Phillip waits until he can no longer make-out that spec in the dark then turns back inside. He takes in the papers scattered on the floor and heads for the drinks cabinet.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>The bridge is finished in time for the First Anniversary of the Three Kingdom Alliance. It is agreed a celebration should be held and the Moors is chosen as a neutral location. Phillip rides across the bridge, admiring the intermingling of human and faerie craftsmanship. It is wide enough to support crowds of people as well as wagons and horses, with guards stationed on either side to prevent trespassing.</p>
<p>The retinue for Ulstead consists of enough guards to protect the royal family without being seen as a threat, those courtiers who are unafraid to enter faerie land and any curious peasants. The King and Percival are among them but Phillip has ridden ahead, eager to reunite with his friends before they have an audience.</p>
<p>He doesn't need to guide his horse around the trees and foliage, Sampson already knows the path from all the times he visited Aurora. Less than a year has passed since their broken engagement but the memories of their time together feel like a distant dream. Although his love for Aurora goes on, his heart seems to have recovered, the pain faded. The ring returned to its box. He doesn't think he will ever stop loving Aurora but he is not as in love with her as he once was.</p>
<p>That doesn't mean his heart doesn't leap when he sees her in the glade, hair spilling like sunlight over a golden gown. For a moment he can't breathe, taken back to another time.</p>
<p>A shadow slips into view, lifting Aurora by the waist and spinning her round. Not a shadow, but a figure all in black. The lack of horns gives it away before Aurora shrieks his name.</p>
<p>"<em>Diaval!</em>"</p>
<p>The raven's easy laugh rolls across the clearing as he places the queen back on her feet. From this distance Phillip can't quite tell what they are saying but Aurora is making a lot of wild gestures while Diaval looks on, amused. Phillip suspects Aurora is wrinkling her nose in that adorable way she does when she's annoyed and thinks he has loitered long enough, about to call out, when Diaval suddenly pounces, capturing Aurora around the waist and heaving her over his shoulder. Aurora screeches, banging her fists against the raven's back, but Diaval just laughs swinging her this way and that before he loses his footing and the two of them go tumbling down. They are both laughing now, Diaval's merry squawks harmonising with Aurora's sweet delight, and Phillip cannot recall a time he and Aurora ever laughed like that together.</p>
<p>"He always makes her laugh."</p>
<p>Phillip starts, stumbling as he turns to face the Mistress of Evil. Maleficent stares back at him, coolly.</p>
<p>Floundering, Phillip bows awkwardly, always unsure how to behave towards the faerie. When he was courting Aurora she had acted as if he were a louse she would like to grind under her heel, their interactions mercifully limited. Since his mother's attempted coup, Maleficent has become a crucial ally, key to both the Moors and the Dark Fae, and perhaps the greatest threat to Ulstead if he were to fall from her grace. As a result he always endeavours to treat her with the reverence one might show a goddess. A powerful, vengeful goddess who teases her raven friend and presses kisses to her goddaughter's forehead.</p>
<p>"Your magnificence."</p>
<p>She gives him a look that would set most men trembling but Phillip is accustomed to her brand of terrifying and knows this is mild compared to what she is capable. "Don't start with that toadying nonsense. I know you have a spine, you'd do better to straighten it."</p>
<p>Phillip rises, meeting her gaze. "You don't like me."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows lift. "My, my, we are feeling bold."</p>
<p>The polite thing to do would be to drop his gaze. But the polite thing would have been to avoid confrontation in the first place. He has seen Maleficent with the royal advisors; she does not suffer fools, but despises the meek even more.</p>
<p>"For daring to say something so stupid I will admit, I like you better than most." He tries not to goggle and fails if the amused turn of her lips is anything to go by. "Especially now you are not taking my daughter from me."</p>
<p>Her eyes travel back to the glade and Phillip follows. Diaval is lounging in the grass as Aurora fusses with his hair, weaving flowers among the midnight locks. They make a pretty picture, black and gold, dark and light. Except Diaval and Aurora are both light; naturally joyful, carefree spirits.</p>
<p>"I confess I am a little envious. Even I can't make her smile like he can."</p>
<p>Her expression is odd and Phillip feels the urge to reassure her. "Aurora loves you more than anyone."</p>
<p>"Not <em>more</em>, but different, yes. And no less special." Eyes like a frost-covered meadow settle on him. "She loves you, Prince."</p>
<p>"I love her," Phillip replies looking back to the woman who has a laugh like springtime and a heart of sun. "But that's not enough."</p>
<p>He thinks of Borra and what he said about fighting for love. But you cannot fight for someone who wants to be free. A heart cannot be conquered.</p>
<p>"I want her to be happy." Even if her happiness has no place for him.</p>
<p>"That's not all you want." Maleficent is watching him carefully and Phillip knows this is a test. He stares back, defiant.</p>
<p>"It's all I ask."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Phillip holds his breath waiting for her verdict but all she does is raise her eyebrows at him and begins walking in the other direction. "Come. Your party has made it across the bridge and I never miss a trick."</p>
<p>Phillip follows in step, feeling a smile creep.</p>
<p>The human congregation are shaken by Maleficent's sudden materialisation from the gloom but are put at ease when their prince pops up next to her.</p>
<p>"Mal!" His father greets with a wide grin and marches towards them, arms open with what Phillip realises with dawning horror is the intent to embrace the Dark Fae.</p>
<p>Maleficent seems to realise this too if her look of dismay is anything to go by and Phillip does the only thing he can think of to evade disaster, leaping in front of the faerie in time to restrain his father through a hug of his own.</p>
<p>"Father, so good to see you again," Phillip announces with false cheer.</p>
<p>"Uh yes, my boy… although we did see each other at breakfast…"</p>
<p>It is at that moment that Diaval and Aurora wander onto the scene.</p>
<p>"Oh, are we doing hugs?" Diaval exclaims and hurls himself at Phillip.</p>
<p>The prince staggers under the raven's weight and notices Maleficent fighting back a smile. Some of the nobles must notice too because there's a bout of anxious muttering before Aurora, in all her shining glory, steps forward, dispelling their doubts with a dazzling smile like the sun chasing away the shadows. (Her name is Aurora, word play come with the territory).</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Moors. We are honoured to have you here. Please follow us to the festivities."</p>
<p>Aurora guides them to her palace, constructed from enchanted wood and opalescent stonework. The adorning flora covers the castle from top to bottoms, green garlands decorating the hallways, and the tree canopies interlocking to form the ceiling. It is simply magical, unlike any manmade structure, and Phillip feels a swell of pride as the other humans ooh and ah at the stunning architecture. The faeries have put together a marvellous spread, everything feels warm and welcoming.</p>
<p>At first the two races seem reluctant to mix, wary of one another. It is not the first time faeries and humans have interacted as allies but it is the largest gathering since the wedding massacre. The first hours are spent mingling with the various attendants, exchanging pleasantries and coaxing the humans into conversations with the Moor Folk. As soon as the music starts Thistlewit pounces on him, insisting he ask her to dance, she shifts into her human form for the occasion and he twirls her around for two songs before Knotgrass cuts in (also in human form) and requests a turn. Phillip is happy to oblige with the request until the dance ends and Thistlewit returns for another go. Phillip finds himself pulled back and forth between the two faeries, head spinning and feet sore from all the dancing, until salvation comes in an unlikely form.</p>
<p>"Ladies," Maleficent clucks appearing just as a fight seems about to break out with Phillip in-between. "Shall we let the Prince rest. We wouldn't want to wear him out."</p>
<p>The faeries grumble but are ultimately too afraid to argue, slinking off to acquire new dance partners.</p>
<p>Phillip breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Consider it repayment for your earlier <em>intervention</em>," Maleficent replies with an air of indifference that Phillip suspects is for show. "Beside I think there are others after your attention."</p>
<p>She tilts her head and Phillip follows her direction, jolting as he spots Borra looking uncomfortable amongst a swarm of doting women. Phillip hadn't noticed the Dark Fae arrive, too busy making small talk and dancing. He scans the rest of the room and yes, there are more Dark Fae intermingling with Moor Folk and humans alike. Some he recognises, others he doesn't. His gaze flickers back to Borra and their eyes lock. Phillip quirks an eyebrow as the other male looks at him beseechingly.</p>
<p>"The dashing prince off to rescue another damsel in distress."</p>
<p>Phillip glances back at Maleficent, a brazen smile dancing on his lips. "You think I'm dashing?"</p>
<p>Maleficent doesn't roll her eyes but only because the look she gives him is so stony he doesn't think it possible. He has seen this look directed at Diaval countless times and assumes he's safe enough, though decides not push it lest he become a bird himself.</p>
<p>"Try not to get eaten, little prince," she imparts before swanning away.</p>
<p>Phillip is not sure what to make of that comment but shakes it from his mind. As she said, he has a damsel to save. He acquires two flutes of faerie liquor from the banquet table, managing to swerve all efforts to drag him into further conversation and glides across the room in time to prevent Borra from breaking the wrist of one particularly audacious lady as her hand wanders further than is decent.</p>
<p>"Pardon me, ladies, but might I have a word with the Ambassador <em>alone.</em>"</p>
<p>The noblewomen pout, evidently used to getting their way.</p>
<p>"Oh but my Prince, this is a party, surely the politics can wait," one of the women protests, unaware parties are the perfect time to schmooze and build connections, in fact, most parties are held for the purpose of political manoeuvring.</p>
<p>Phillip smiles good-naturedly. "I am afraid the work of a ruler is never done. Please, we wouldn't want to bore you with our talk of trade and legislation. Do enjoy the festivities and I may be able to join you once my other duties are complete."</p>
<p>The noblewomen giggle at the prospect of time with the Prince and one-by-one they trickle away, casting a few longing glances at Borra. Once they are gone Phillip turns to Borra offering him the spare flute.</p>
<p>"You looked in need of assistance."</p>
<p>Borra accepts the drink with a frown. "Are all human women like that?"</p>
<p>"No, not all of them. But a lot of the aristocracy are, yes. Comes with a sense of importance and the desire to social climb."</p>
<p>"That doesn't explain their interest in me. I have neither wealth nor lands."</p>
<p>"True but lust is a strong motivator and few will have encountered a handsome fae warrior with an aversion to shirts before." Phillip pauses to sip from his glass and Borra makes a choking sound. "Are you well?"</p>
<p>"<em>Fine,</em>" Borra grits out. "You speak from experience?"</p>
<p>Phillip shrugs. "As prince and heir to the throne I am forever being mobbed by nobles trying to pawn me off on their daughters, sisters, cousins… Aurora was a nice reprieve for a few months."</p>
<p>"I thought… you and Aurora were together for five years…?"</p>
<p>"Yes and no…" he fiddles with the stem of his glass. "We'd known each other for five years before I proposed and until then no one in my court took it seriously… especially not my mother." Oh the clarity hindsight brings. "Until the vows are exchanged I am considered fair game. Even then, kings and queens have been known to have affairs. I would never and I don't think my father did either despite my parents not being a love match, but it's sadly not uncommon."</p>
<p>"Humans are strange," Borra states and Phillip laughs unexpectedly. "The Dark Fae show their affection by presenting a feather to their intended mate. If the other accepts then they will wear the feather to symbolise their mating and all the other Dark Fae will respect their bond. Very rarely are their contestations after the bond has been accepted."</p>
<p>"Mating is like marriage?"</p>
<p>Phillip and Borra have shared a number of different human and Dark Fae customs with each other since their talk a couple of months ago but the topic of mating has never come up again and Phillip doesn't want to pry knowing what a painful subject it is for Borra. But seeing as the Dark Fae brought it up himself…</p>
<p>"Similar. Dark Fae tend to mate for life, rarely do mates separate."</p>
<p>Phillip gulps the rest of his drink. The thought of such devotion, when Phillip's line has only married for convenience, sends a thrill down his spine. He is tempted to push for more but decides now is neither the time nor place. Phillip looks at Borra and does a double-take.</p>
<p>"What is on your head?"</p>
<p>Borra touches the flower crown encircling his horns in a gesture that could be self-conscious. "Aurora made it for me. It seemed rude not to accept."</p>
<p>Phillip chuckles. "You look good."</p>
<p>Borra grunts and comfortable silence settles between them. Phillip casts his gaze around the festivities. Percival and Shrike are as inseparable as always. Udo and Maleficent are conversing in a corner. His father is busy befriending every faerie he comes across, beguiling them with tales Phillip has heard a hundred times before; amongst them is Lickspittle, who seems much happier now he has settled in the Moors. Diaval appears to have fallen into the trap of dancing with every single noblewoman and Phillip wonders if he will have to rescue him sooner or later. Aurora is radiant among a crowd of courtiers who flock to hear her speak and garner favour, looking every bit a queen.</p>
<p>"She is kind, your Aurora," Borra says. "Kinder than I knew humans could be. I see why you love her."</p>
<p>"Aurora is unlike anyone I have ever met," Phillip admits with soft pride. "I love her very much but she is not <em>mine</em>."</p>
<p>"She loves <em>you</em>," Borra emphasises as if that's the whole point.</p>
<p>"Yes," Phillip agrees, feeling a sense of <em>déjà vu</em>. Is he to be interrogated by all Dark Fae today? Maleficent, he understands, but what's Borra's stake in the matter? "But our paths have diverged. We are not each other destinies."</p>
<p>"So that's it?"</p>
<p>"That's it," Phillip reiterates and if his tone is a little bittersweet well who's to know</p>
<p>"Hmph, not much of a happy ending."</p>
<p>Phillip shoots him a lopsided smile. "Peace not good enough for you?"</p>
<p>Borra grins back. "I told you, Prince. I am never satisfied."</p>
<p>Phillip stays with Borra for as long as he can before duty draws him back into the fray. He resumes his circulation of the crowds, following up on his promise to speak with all the noblewomen, while always making sure he has an escape plan, moving on from human to fae with the ease that comes with years of practice. He is in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Udo and some of the royal advisors when Aurora calls for a toast in honour of their first year as allies and to the many years to come. It's a good speech and Phillip applauds ardently, along with everyone else.</p>
<p>After that the festivities begin to wind down, most of the human guests choosing to depart while it's still daylight. The sun is starting to set, casting the Moors into amber and rosy light, the music has turned soft and lilting, when Phillip turns and Aurora is smiling up at him.</p>
<p>"Would you like to dance?"</p>
<p>Phillip hesitates for a second before a smile slides across his faces and he leads her onto the floor. Aurora has one hand in his, the other goes to his shoulder, he rests his own on her waist and then they are twirling just as they have done many times before.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on hosting the first human and fae celebration. It is a huge success."</p>
<p>"You think so?" Aurora smiles nervously. "My heart has been in my throat the entire time. I keep waiting for something to go wrong."</p>
<p>"Give yourself some credit. You have been a wonderful hostess, truly."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Phillip. I am sorry we haven't spoken before now," she looks up at him shyly. "How have you been keeping?"</p>
<p>Phillip gives an exaggerated sigh. "Busy."</p>
<p>Aurora giggles. "Yes, I gathered from your letters. It's been the same here. Who knew peace could be such hard work?"</p>
<p>"Yes… but it's worth it, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, absolutely," Aurora exclaims. "Oh, Phillip, it's better than I ever hoped."</p>
<p>Hearing her joy sends a warm flurry through Phillip. "I am happy that you're happy. You deserve it, Aurora."</p>
<p>Something shifts in her cornflower eyes, the light doesn't dim but a sadness sets over them. "Phillip… I am sor- "</p>
<p>"Don't be." Phillip closes his eyes and when he reopens them he makes sure she can read the truth in them. "Don't apologise for being true to your heart. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to pretend otherwise. I will always love you, Aurora. There is a place carved out in my heart that will only ever be for you," he takes a breath, "But… just because we are not each other's Happy End doesn't mean we won't find them. I wish you every happiness, Aurora, and for as long as you will let me I would like to be your friend."</p>
<p>Aurora sniffs, eyes taking on a watery sheen. Phillip really doesn't want to be the cause of Aurora's tears, not least because Maleficent will turn him into a toad. However, Aurora manages to keep composure, smiling in spite of the sniffling.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Phillip. I will always want you in my life. I am sorry it won't be as we once thought but I'm grateful for your friendship. You mean so much to me."</p>
<p>Phillip rests his head on hers, humming a soothing tune as they sway back and forth. He lets the moment stretch out, cherishes the chance to hold and be held by someone he loves.</p>
<p>"I hope you find your Happy End," Aurora mumbles into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You too, Aurora."</p>
<p>He kisses her on the cheek and spins her one last time. Aurora laughs, golden curls flare like a halo around her head and she is ethereal captured in the glow of the sunset.</p>
<p>"Go," he whispers and releases her. The momentum sends her spinning into Diaval's arms who catches her with a bemused smile.</p>
<p>Aurora gasps and glances back at Phillip. He smiles, bowing to them both. "Enjoy the dance."</p>
<p>Diaval takes the lead, whirling Aurora into motion and they both laugh as they stumble against each other, not following any formal dance steps but in sync nonetheless. Phillip leaves them to it and heads to where Percival and Shrike are tangled up in each other at the edge of the room.</p>
<p>"Pardon my intrusion."</p>
<p>The couple don't appear to mind, bright smiles never failing.</p>
<p>"Phillip, what a splendid party!" Percival exclaims.</p>
<p>Phillip squints at his usually stern-faced friend. "Percival, are you drunk?"</p>
<p>"The only thing I am drunk on is LOVE!" The Captain declares, wrapping his arms around Shrike and doing his best to spin her without getting smacked in the face by her wings.</p>
<p>Shrike smiles indulgingly. "He might have had a few. Humans are more affected by faerie liquor."</p>
<p>Phillip himself is feeling a pleasant buzz though he tried to pace himself. He is not so lightheaded he misses the colourful feather pinned to Percival's breast. Phillip does a double-take then gawps at the couple.</p>
<p>"You two are mates!"</p>
<p>Shrike looks stunned at the acknowledgement but Percival wraps his arm around her shoulders and she visibly melts.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Percival beams and a grin breaks across Phillip's face.</p>
<p>"Congratulations!" He hugs the two of them, Percival responding with brotherly enthusiasm while Shrike is more tentative though no less pleased. "When did this happen?"</p>
<p>"Earlier today," Percival says with barely contained glee. Phillip doesn't think he's ever seen his friend so giddy and he shares in the elation.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you know of mates, Prince," Shrike remarks with a shrewd look. "It is a Dark Fae custom."</p>
<p>"Borra told me."</p>
<p>Something glints in her eyes. "Did he?"</p>
<p>Phillip flounders under her keen focus and looks around for a distraction. "Where is Borra?"</p>
<p>"He departed with some of the other Dark Fae, not long ago."</p>
<p>"Oh." The pleasant feeling in his chest deflates. "I uh- I didn't see him go."</p>
<p>He thought Borra might have told him if he were leaving.</p>
<p>"You were dancing with the Queen."</p>
<p>Phillip ducks his head, taking a second to compose his expression before he's smiling again. "Tell me everything."</p>
<p>Shrike looks on with fond exasperation as Percival begins to wax her virtues while a warmth settles inside Phillip as he looks at his friends, both from different worlds and yet very much in love. This is what peace can bring.</p>
<p>Eventually, when the moon has replaced the sun and all the stars are twinkling, Aurora generously allows them to stay the night as Phillip struggles to drag his father away from his new faerie friends. They depart in the morning, waving the Moor Folk farewell and make the trek across the bridge back to their castle, the feeling of contentment carrying Phillip forward.</p>
<p>Upon arrival he is informed his mother is dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phillip and Borra have maybe 2 minutes of screen time together in the film and I have written a 30,000+ word fic as a result. Writers should know characters can't just press their swords to people's throats without consequences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards find Ingrith's body cold in her cell; Maleficent's wards failing along with their captive's life-force. The cause seems to be poison though no one knows how or why; whether it was suicide or assassination. There will have to be an inquest. Phillip is not looking forward to it.</p>
<p>There isn't a proper funeral. Her body is laid to rest in the royal crypt with a few words from the priest and only King John, Prince Phillip and a handful of courtiers present. It is perhaps more respect than a traitor deserves but she was the Queen once.</p>
<p>Phillip sits in the memorial garden and reflects on the past. His mother had always been… distant. She played the role of a loving mother in public but in private Phillip was passed back to the nurses, the governesses, the tutors, whoever was responsible for his rearing at that age. It was not considered a failing on his mother's part; a common practice among nobles and royals. What was more unusual was his father's – <em>the King's</em> – devotion to his son; spiriting Phillip away from his lessons to go on adventures and treasure hunts around the castle, much to his mother's frustration. Phillip has never doubted his father loves him but with his mother he was never sure despite her words. With her betrayal those suspicions only grew and now she is dead.</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't know what he feels. He has so much resentment towards his mother he will never be able to express and yet her death has hollowed some part of him, a phantom pain whispering through the wound.</p>
<p>There is a soft touch on his shoulder and Aurora sits down beside him. "It's alright to grieve."</p>
<p>Phillip sighs, some of the tension releasing with her by his side. "She did terrible things."</p>
<p>"She was your mother. You loved her."</p>
<p>Phillip chokes on a sob. "What's worse, that I'm sad she's gone or glad she's dead?"</p>
<p>Never once does the care and understanding waver on Aurora's lovely face. "She was your mother <em>and</em> she did terrible things, it's natural to feel conflicted."</p>
<p>"What if I'm like her, Aurora. Half of me is her, what if I become like her." His voice shakes and he has to fight to get the words out. "I didn't trust Maleficent, I almost killed Borra… what if that hatred is inside me."</p>
<p>"Hatred is not hereditary. Look at me and my father."</p>
<p>It takes Phillip a moment to remember King Stefan, the Mad King of Oriens. It is impossible to reconcile sweet-tempered Aurora with the vengeful man of whom he has only heard grim tales.</p>
<p>"I know your fears, Phillip, but believe me our blood does not define us." She takes his hands and squeezes them. "You have your mother's wit, her charm, and her skill as a leader. But what you also have, which your mother never did, is kindness, patience, and a profound appreciation for all life. You have always treated others with respect, whether they are beneath you in station or a different race. It is your compassion that has won the trust of so many – my godmother, the Dark Fae – have a little faith in yourself."</p>
<p>"Not everyone is happy about peace… there are murmurings…" Phillip cautions, giving voice to the fears that darken each step forward. "I'm not sure whether my mother's death will quell or incite these views but sooner or later we will have a conflict on our hands."</p>
<p>"Ssh," Aurora combs a hand through his hair, cradling his head to rest upon her shoulder. "Let's not worry about the future's problems. We will face whatever comes together."</p>
<p>Phillip allows Aurora's warmth to bring him comfort and releases the dam on his grief. Aurora holds him as he weeps, humming lightly as she rocks him back and forth. Phillip has never been so thankful he got himself hopelessly lost in the woods all those years ago that fateful day.</p>
<p>When they leave the garden much later, arm-in-arm, Phillip feels lighter.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>The next weeks keep Phillip so ridiculously busy he doesn't have time to feel anything other than exhaustion. The inquest into his mother's death yields no answers and Phillip can't shake the feeling there's a greater conspiracy behind it all. But without evidence or time to properly pursue his theory it is simply paranoia. The people have him occupied with their demands, and there's still trade and foreign policy to be dealt with. The Queen's death has shaken the kingdom, though not as badly as her arrest. Phillip is having to pick-up the pieces <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>His father is still king but he is also old. More and more Phillip finds he is taking on additional responsibilities for the ruling sovereign, to support his father and in preparation for the day the crown is placed upon his head. He hopes that day is far, far away.</p>
<p>Phillip's fingers are stained black from the ink, the bags beneath his eyes a similar shade. He has been working in his office for Heaven knows how long; it was light when he started reading and the stars are now twinkling in the sky. He runs a hand over his face and remembers too late the ink smeared across his skin. Phillip drops his head on the desk and groans.</p>
<p>"Hello Prince."</p>
<p>Phillip jolts upwards, almost toppling from his chair. "Borra."</p>
<p>The Dark Fae stands before him in the open balcony doors. Depending on the weather, Phillip usually leaves the doors open whenever he's working in case Borra pays an unexpected visit, as he is prone to, despite not having seen the warrior since the Moors.</p>
<p>Phillip tilts his head, squinting. "Is this a dream?"</p>
<p>Borra steps further into the room with a teasing grin. "What dreams do you have, Prince?"</p>
<p>His rich rumbling tone rolls through Phillip and he rises sluggishly from his chair. "It's been a long time."</p>
<p>"Not so long."</p>
<p>"Longer than usual, a lot has happened." He props himself against the ridge of his desk as Borra closes the distance.</p>
<p>"I heard."</p>
<p>They stare at each. Phillip has to crane his neck slightly, the other male taller than him. And broader. If the Dark Fae wanted he could easily trap Phillip there, with the confines of those powerful arms. Phillip exhales, closing his eyes. Exhaustion has addled his brain. When he opens his eyes again Borra's gaze is searching.</p>
<p>"I never said thank you." Borra draws back, confusion clouding his face, opening his mouth to ask but Phillip speaks before the words pass his lips. "For not killing her when you had the chance. She massacred your people and you had her cornered but you handed her over to us all the same."</p>
<p>Borra stiffens and Phillip runs his hand down his arm in an effort to soothe the tension there. The warrior only becomes more rigid under his touch. Phillip sighs and withdraws his hand.</p>
<p>"What must you think of me… the son of the evil queen who persecuted your kind… has the blood which stains her hands passed to mine… is that why you recoil at my touch…?"</p>
<p>Borra snarls and captures both Phillip's hands in one swift motion, splaying them before Phillip.</p>
<p>"Your hands are clean, Prince. Soft and unsullied by war and hardship." Borra runs his dirt-flecked thumbs over Phillip's rosy palms. "Mine are rough and bloodied…"</p>
<p>"And merciful," Phillip mumbles, bowing his heavy head onto the bridge they have formed. "And gentle, and giving…"</p>
<p>He feels Borra quake and then the bridge collapses but before Phillip can fall a hand cups his face, lifting him up so his eyes meet amber. There is an amused tilt to Borra's lips, something so delicate to his smile Phillip doesn't want to risk shattering it with useless words.</p>
<p>"Painting yourself for battle?" Borra mutters, his thumb teasing where Phillip supposes the ink must have smeared.</p>
<p>"It looked so good on you," Phillip retorts but the effect is spoilt with a yawn.</p>
<p>Borra's expression softens. He's almost unrecognisable from the brutish fae warrior Phillip first encountered.</p>
<p>"You need rest."</p>
<p>Phillip wants to argue but all he manages is a defeated "<em>Argh</em>" and drops his head to Borra's chest. There's a faint beat below the hard muscle which Phillip thinks he could fall asleep to, only his centre of gravity shifts as he's hefted into a pair of strong arms.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Taking you to bed."</p>
<p>"<em>Hmm</em>." It's a testimony to how tired he is that those words don't wake him more.</p>
<p>Phillip closes his eyes and allows Borra to carry him from the study into his adjoining bedroom. He is starting to drift when he finds himself plummeting through the air, landing on his mattress.</p>
<p>He glowers at the warrior. "I take back what I said about you being gentle and merciful."</p>
<p>Borra leans over him, teeth exposed as he grins. "I warned you I was rough."</p>
<p>"<em>Brute.</em>"</p>
<p>"Prince."</p>
<p>Phillip leans back into his pillows as soft as clouds. He doesn't even care he's still clad in boots and breeches, his bones thrum with the need for rest… peace… sleep….</p>
<p>Fingers brush his thigh and Phillip jerks his leg, wrenching his eyelids open to see Borra smirking down at him.</p>
<p>"Look at you… you're defenceless… utterly at my mercy… I could do anything…"</p>
<p>Phillip shivers but otherwise remains motionless, spread across the silken sheets, watching, waiting for the warrior's next move.</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"Hmm…"</p>
<p>The Dark Fae trails his fingers along Phillip's leg, down his thigh to his boot. He seizes the shoe and tugs it off, then does the same for the other. The hand does not return and disappointment sinks into Phillip's chest.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't let yourself be so vulnerable, Prince. Your balcony doors are wide open, anyone could get in."</p>
<p>Phillip inclines his head, mustering a sleepy smile. "We have guards, you know. Soldiers alert to neutralise any threat. Which you're not."</p>
<p>Borra crouches beside the bed, face close to his own. "And what am I?"</p>
<p>There are so many answers Phillip could give, some which make his heartbeat quicken, but as tired as he is he's not yet ready to acknowledge those thoughts.</p>
<p>Instead he rolls his head so his eyes lock with Borra and grins. "A pest."</p>
<p>Borra pitches back and roars so loud Phillip fears the guards might hear the laughter from the other side of the door and burst in. No one does. Phillip's eyelids droop and he fights against the wave of sleep, desperate to stretch this moment out if he can hear Borra laugh like that again. However, the Dark Fae must see his struggle and stands.</p>
<p>"You should sleep. Don't want to tire out Ulstead's crown prince and leave him vulnerable to attack."</p>
<p>"Promise you will visit again soon?"</p>
<p>Borra's smile is a weapon in itself and Phillip shivers.</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>With an almighty flap of wings all the candles go out and Phillip peers into the dark as something shuffles from the room then the sound of the balcony doors slamming shut. Phillip holds his breath, listening out for the beat of wings. He falls asleep and dreams of rough, taloned hands holding him down and not letting go.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip's twenty-fourth birthday the previous year had been overshadowed by peace negotiations and his mother's trial. But this year he cannot avoid the fanfare. His father organises a garden party and invites all the nobles, and their sisters, and their nieces, and their daughters. Phillip plasters his princely smile on his face and does the rounds, exchanging niceties, talking trade, and dancing with every lady present, all flocking to him, eager for his attention. He knows his father has good intentions. King John only wants to see his son settled and happy after the last broken engagement, but it irks Phillip all the same. Can he not be happy without a wife?</p>
<p>Some of them are genuinely pleasant and Phillip can imagine them being friends but nothing more. Others are less so, attempting to pander to his ego, shameless in their advances. He has to extract himself from one too many wandering hands.</p>
<p>Aurora is there as well, the guest of honour in fact, but while there is no longer anything romantic between them Phillip cannot be seen to show her too much favour, lest the rumours spread. He sees how the nobles narrow their eyes every time he speaks with his ex-fiancée, never mind that it would be rude not to acknowledge such a politically important ally. Phillip mostly leaves her under the watch of his father and Diaval while he persists in his duties. He notices how the nobles approach the Queen of the Moors; some seem sincere in their offers of friendship while others are merely looking to curry favour with their prince.</p>
<p>Eventually it is time to cut the cake and Phillip toasts to his people, the true might of Ulstead and he their humble servant. He makes sure to pay homage to their friends, the Moor Folk and the Dark Fae, and is met with raucous applause. He is thankful when the sun finally dips and the festivities are drawn to a close. As the guests file out he offers his goodbyes to each one, sharing jokes and well wishes until at last it's over and the real celebrations can begin.</p>
<p>Aurora gifts him with a beautifully embroidered doublet, which she stitched together herself, and an amulet, courtesy of Maleficent, charmed to obscure its wearer's appearance so anyone who looks at him will not recognise him as the Prince. Diaval has a wristlet similarly enchanted, except it allows him to transform from a bird to a man at will instead of relying on Maleficent; making his role as messenger a lot more fluid.</p>
<p>Phillip thanks Aurora with a kiss to each cheek and dons both gifts. Aurora, Diaval, Phillip and a watchful Percival leave the castle, making their way into the city. Many townsfolk stop to show their respects to Aurora but no one looks twice at Phillip. He feels lighter, a strut in his step as he passes through the streets unimpeded.</p>
<p>They part with Aurora at the bridge, leaving her in the care of the forest guards. She smiles, wishing him a happy birthday and warns them not to celebrate too hard.</p>
<p>As soon as they are gone Diaval claps his hands and grins. "Right then, to the nearest tavern."</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't think the raven drank prior to his transformation into a man but with how he puts it away you wouldn't know it. Phillip suspects a strong tolerance for alcohol may be a strange side-effect of having your body regularly altered by magic. He has seen the raven finish a bottle all by himself and still manage to fly home (though admittedly not straight). It makes for a good drinking partner although usually Phillip has to be careful; the only thing which could make council meetings worse is a hangover. However, tonight is his twenty-fifth birthday and if he spends the next day sleeping it off well he's not king yet.</p>
<p>"…and Aurora, bless her heart had the faeries clean him up but of course it's Knotgrass and the man stomps off in his new bright magenta ensemble having learnt his lesson about running his mouth."</p>
<p>Phillip rocks back in his chair, laughing like he hasn't in ages. "I can't believe you took a dump on the Count of Pavonley's shoulder."</p>
<p>"He shouldn't have said Aurora was no more than an uneducated peasant girl," Diaval replies with a dark twist to his grin.</p>
<p>"Here, here!" Phillip hefts what might be his third or fourth tankard. Beside him, Percival mimics the action, though it is the same tankard he has been nursing all evening. The guard is on duty after all.</p>
<p>"You were generous. If someone said such a thing about my love I would have broken their nose."</p>
<p>Diaval splutters into his drink and Phillip swivels his gaze to the captain. "How are things with your <em>mate</em>?"</p>
<p>Predictably, Percival lights up, seizing any opportunity to gush about his <em>winged goddess</em>. As the poetics start Phillip and Diaval share amused glances.</p>
<p>"The only difficulty is the distance but what is an ocean compared to the breadth of our love. I feel as if I could grow my own wings and soar to her now."</p>
<p>"Oh, that I would love to see," Diaval chirps.</p>
<p>Percival's attention narrows on the raven. "And what about you and Maleficent. Have you exchanged feathers?"</p>
<p>Diaval chokes. The coughing becomes so bad Phillip has to thump him on the back as he hunches over.</p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em> The raven croaks. He takes a swig of beer, recovering enough of his voice to shout. "Have you beetles for brains! Where did that pigeon-headed idea come from?"</p>
<p>Percival looks startled by the vehement response to what he must have believed an innocent inquiry. "You two seem… <em>close</em>."</p>
<p>Diaval slumps back in his chair. "I guess we are but we've never been… <em>romantic. </em>I mean maybe there were moments back in the early years when I thought… but nah, she's like an older sister… a <em>bossy </em>older sister… kinda mean… turns me into a bird when she doesn't like what I have to say."</p>
<p>Phillip rests his arms on the table, leaning forward. "What about Aurora?"</p>
<p>It must be the alcohol coursing through his veins that prompts him to voice what he has suspected since the First Anniversary celebration, possibly before then.</p>
<p>Diaval gapes at him. While he had been extremely vocal in his protests against Maleficent, words seem to fail him over Aurora.</p>
<p>"I need to use the privy." Percival stands hurriedly and leaves.</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't watch him go, his focus fixed on the male before him. A calm has washed over him, his head is clear, his resolve steeled. "I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you."</p>
<p>Diaval shakes his head sluggishly. "No, there's… there's nothing between us."</p>
<p>"But you want there to be."</p>
<p>"Phillip… I'm not… there's nothing…"</p>
<p>Phillip gestures for silence and Diaval goes still, eyes darting from his hand to his face and back. Phillip reads the nervousness in his friend's expression and understanding hits. Slowly, he rests his palm on the raven's shoulder. Diaval tenses then gradually relaxes as Phillip tries to convey his support.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad, Diaval… if you're in love with her… I'm not upset. Whatever was once between us is long gone and I'm okay with that. Aurora is my friend. <em>You</em> are my friend. If being together is what makes you happy then you have my blessing… not that I should get any say in the matter."</p>
<p>"You truly don't mind?" Diaval peers at him, which is basically a confession right there.</p>
<p>"I think Maleficent is the one you have most to fear." Phillip doesn't miss the scorn of the protective godmother.</p>
<p>Diaval shudders. "She'll turn me into a worm, feed me to another raven. Not that I… uh… not that I'm interested…" Phillip raises an eyebrow as the raven attempts to backtrack. "Aurora is like… Aurora is a just a… uh… I've known her since she was a little one… that- that's a bit creepy, isn't it…?"</p>
<p>"Aurora's not a child anymore," Phillip reminds him. "She's twenty-three, she can make her own choices."</p>
<p>Diaval downs the rest of his beer with trembling white knuckles. "Aurora is my best friend, my first friend. Maleficent and I, we have this partnership, we're family but for many years she acted like she couldn't stand me." Phillip doesn't point out Maleficent still acts like that. "But Aurora… <em>Aurora…</em>"</p>
<p>Phillip wonders if the raven knows he smiles like that when he speaks of Aurora and how he ever thought he could deny it.</p>
<p>"She was always kind, always happy to see me. Most humans aren't kind to ravens. I tend to keep my distance but Aurora… she has this- this <em>warmth</em>… you just want to be closer… like stupid moths to their stupid flames. Aurora isn't just my friend or my family. She's every happy memory I have."</p>
<p>Phillip sits back, processing the magnitude of those words but Diaval keeps going, now determined to get everything out, to voice all the secret thoughts he's never admitted, perhaps not even to himself. He's shaking as he does so, the force of the revelation rattling through him. Phillip drops his hand from Diaval's shoulder and grasps his wrist instead, trying to anchor the raven.</p>
<p>"Y-y'know how she smiles… like you've been flying through thick fog and then the sun hits your wings and you're golden… boundless…"</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't have wings but he remembers what it's like to be in love with Aurora. "Yes, I know."</p>
<p>"I remember a few years ago, I was flying back from a scouting mission, wanted to make sure everything was alright in Oriens after Aurora handed it over to the people, you know, that they weren't planning further attacks on the Moors. Anywho, I come back and Aurora runs out to greet me. When I see her… <em>when I see her…</em> my heart starts hammering like a hummingbird's and I drop right out of the sky, slam into a tree, I'm dazed and Aurora is cradling me in her arms, cooing over her pretty bird. She calls me her pretty bird…"</p>
<p>Diaval looks as if he's preening and Phillip bites back a smile. He will tease the <em>pretty bird</em> later.</p>
<p>"So she cradles me in her arms and I'm staring up at her… tousled hair sweeping across her shoulders, the colour exactly the same as a field of wheat, eyes a brighter blue than the sky on a clear day… and it hits me harder than the tree… Aurora is <em>beautiful</em>."</p>
<p>Diaval slumps and drags a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"I'm a raven. I'm a bird," he flaps his arms in emphasis, jostling Phillip's grip. "You think you humans are attractive to us? You're not. You're these grotesque featherless creatures, with your lumbering limbs and flat faces. Freaks, the lot of you. And yet… more and more I keep thinking about myself as one of you instead of a raven. I barely speak with other birds anymore; they avoid me, like becoming human is infectious. All my friends are either human or fae. There's that squirrel in the Moors but we're more rivals than anything… what's my point…? My point… my point is…" he groans, "how could I have fallen in love with a human?"</p>
<p>Phillip pats his back reassuringly. "They say love is blind."</p>
<p>"But she's not just a human… she's more than that… she's… she's…" comprehension dawns across Diaval's face as he speaks, "Aurora is <em>everything</em> to me<em>…</em>" he stares at the table, slack-jawed, "I'm in love with her… I'm in love with Aurora…"</p>
<p>Phillip lets his friend process the revelation.</p>
<p>Diaval stares up at him, eyes wide and terrified. "What do I do?"</p>
<p>Phillip smiles sympathetically. "I think you tell her."</p>
<p>Diaval slouches over the table and groans. "I need another drink."</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Diaval doesn't return to the Moors that night, he is in too much of a state from realising the extent of his love for Aurora. Instead, Phillip and Percival lug him back to the castle, all the way to the prince's bed chamber where they lay him to rest on the chaise lounge. The next morning Phillip discovers the raven gone from his makeshift bed and, after some searching, finds him perched on the balcony railing.</p>
<p>"Diaval," he rushes to the other male's side. "Are you well?"</p>
<p>The raven spares him a glance, lips curled in a wiry grin. "<em>Peachy…</em> I wanted to watch the dawn."</p>
<p>Phillip looks up; the sun is high in the sky. The raven must have been out there a good while.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling… about what we discussed last night?"</p>
<p>Diaval turns his attention to the horizon. "I am in love with Aurora."</p>
<p>Phillip nods, amused. "Yes… I caught that when you screamed it to all of Ulstead."</p>
<p>"I did, didn't I? Heh…" Diaval scratches his chin. "Good thing she wasn't around."</p>
<p>Phillip frowns. "Diaval… you <em>are</em> going to tell her, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Why would I?" Diaval looks at him strangely. "It would only make things awkward and I don't want to ruin what we already have."</p>
<p>"She loves you."</p>
<p>"Yes, like a <em>brother</em>. We've been friends since she was a child, she'll never see me as anything else and it's enough, truly. Her love, her friendship is a gift, whatever form it takes. Her happiness is more important than anything I might feel." Phillip opens his mouth to protest but the raven keeps going. "And besides, she's a queen and I'm… I'm not even a man. I'm just a raven… what can I offer her. She deserves… well…" he looks expectantly at Phillip, "she deserves a prince."</p>
<p>Phillip sucks in a breath and grabs the sleeve of the raven's black coat, yanking him from his perch. Diaval staggers as he tumbles forward but manages to regain his footing on the stone pavings, pressing back against the railing as Phillip advances.</p>
<p>"Is your head full of feathers? She doesn't want a prince, she doesn't want me, but <em>you</em>… I don't think she ever looked at me the way she looks at you."</p>
<p>Diaval stares, astonished.</p>
<p>Phillip sighs and steps back, he usually doesn't lose his composure like that. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine…" Diaval assures him, features softening. "She really did love you. She still loves you."</p>
<p>"I know. But we wouldn't have been happy." He looks meaningfully into the raven's dark eyes. "You make her happy, Diaval."</p>
<p>"You're very determined to see us together…" Diaval murmurs, looking unsure.</p>
<p>Phillip snorts and swipes the strands of hair from his face. "You're my friends. I want you to be happy. You both deserve to be happy."</p>
<p>The two regard each other for a moment then Phillip stumbles as a mass of black engulfs him.</p>
<p>"You're such a good friend," Diaval sniffles into his shoulder. "So much better than any bird… or squirrel."</p>
<p>Overcoming his shock, Phillip smiles and returns the embrace. "Yes, yes… I love you too."</p>
<p>Diaval grins as they part. "I should be getting back… my Queen awaits." He climbs onto the balcony railing but pauses to look back at Phillip. "I will… think on what you've said…"</p>
<p>Phillip supposes that's all he can ask. "Don't leave it too long… plenty of princes wandering around, hoping to stumble into love."</p>
<p>"And where are you looking, Prince?" Diaval titters, transforming into a raven before Phillip can ask him what he means.</p>
<p>Phillip leans over the balcony and shouts after his friend. "Safe flight, <em>pretty bird</em>!"</p>
<p>There's an indignant squawk and he watches the bird disappear in the direction of the Moors. Phillip huffs a laugh and turns to go inside. He's just made it to the doors when there's a thud behind him.</p>
<p>"Did you forget someth- <em>Borra</em>!" A grin breaks across his face at the sight of the warrior fae. "It's good to see you. How are you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't realise you and the raven were so close," Borra grunts, feathers bristling.</p>
<p>Phillip falters. The Dark Fae's posture is stiff, his expression closed off.</p>
<p>"We've become good friends."</p>
<p>"You called him <em>pretty bird</em>."</p>
<p>Phillip stills, tilts his head, considering the other male. "<em>Yes</em>, I was teasing. It's what Aurora calls him."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>Carefully, like a hunter trying not to spook his prey, Phillip treads closer to the fae. "You know you are still prettiest in my eyes."</p>
<p>Borra's face cycles through a range of emotions and Phillip dodges a swat from the Dark Fae, laughing as he goes.</p>
<p>"<em>Brat</em>," Borra growls but he is smiling, his usual warmth returned and Phillip feels something swooping in his chest.</p>
<p>"Was there a purpose to this visit other than to see my lovely face?"</p>
<p>Borra rolls his eyes. "Here."</p>
<p>He tosses a pouch at Phillip, which the prince catches with ease. He opens it and discovers a necklace. He pulls it out to examine; beads cover the string, tiny runes etched into each one, the centre piece a wooden pendant as carefully crafted, carved with a symbol Phillip doesn't recognise. He runs a finger over the ridges, admiring the intricate design.</p>
<p>"The ruins are supposed to bring protection…" the Dark Fae informs, trailing off.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," Phillip marvels. "Did you craft it yourself?"</p>
<p>The fae nods and the fluttering in his chest increases tenfold. He figures out how to adjust the string, placing it over his head and securing it so the pendant sits in the open V of his shirt. He smiles at Borra and notes how the warrior's eyes dart up to meet his.</p>
<p>"How did you know…?" His voice is barely a whisper and he clears his throat, trying again. "How did you know it was my birthday?"</p>
<p>"Shrike found out from Percival."</p>
<p>"And Shrike told you?"</p>
<p>Borra huffs, not quite meeting the prince's gaze.</p>
<p>"Will you stay?" Phillip asks, a heat in his cheeks, surely from the sun.</p>
<p>Borra glances at him, wings twitching. "Do you want me to?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Always.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>The smile Borra gives him reminds Phillip of thunder breaking on a hot summer's eve. His breath catches just a little.</p>
<p>"Then I will stay, Prince."</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>"Diaval has been acting very strange."</p>
<p>Phillip turns to his companion. "How so?</p>
<p>Aurora sighs. "He gets all… aflutter, and whenever he's in bird form he's being doing a lot of… well… stunts."</p>
<p>They both glance up at the raven soaring above them, scouting for any threats. He seems fine to Phillip but then he supposes the raven is performing more dives and somersaults than usual.</p>
<p>"I feared the sun had gotten to him or he was ill but he insists he's well. Still, I can't help but feel he's avoiding me."</p>
<p>Aurora looks downright miserable at the prospect and Phillip winces. Diaval doesn't seem to have acted on his feeling for Aurora since their conversation and while Phillip won't betray his friend's confidence, another nudge in the right direction may be necessary.</p>
<p>"Maybe… maybe it's mating season…? Could he be looking…?"</p>
<p>Aurora swivels so fast anyone else would have fallen from their saddle but she is blessed with grace and remains upright on her horse.</p>
<p>"No. Diaval's never… never expressed interest before… it couldn't be…" Her denial is ardent, but he can see she's considering it.</p>
<p>"It's only natural. Diaval must be old for a raven, surely he's thought about it."</p>
<p>"He won't age like an ordinary raven. Long-term exposure to magic and living amongst faeries will result in a longer lifespan. With his constant transformations he will likely age the same as a human male and then some," Aurora says matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Phillip needs a moment to process all that. "You mean I will be withered and grey while the rest of you are still glowing with youth?"</p>
<p>Aurora smiles. "I guess we'll see…"</p>
<p>Phillip is not comforted by her answer but lets it go for now, there are bigger issues to deal with. "Aurora, what are you feelings for Diaval?"</p>
<p>Aurora looks at him in alarm then casts a glance around the rest of their retinue to ensure no one is listening in. The guards around them do a very good impression of being deaf, their focus fixed on the fields around them. Percival in front, prepared for anything. No one looks in their direction.</p>
<p>Mollified, Aurora turns back to him. "I'm not sure what you mean."</p>
<p>Phillip raises an eyebrow. "There's no reason the prospect of Diaval being interested in others causes you distress?"</p>
<p>Aurora opens and closes her mouth before asking "…what… what do you mean <em>others</em>?"</p>
<p>A smile tugs at Phillip's lips. "You sound jealous."</p>
<p>Aurora looks down. "Diaval isn't mine to be jealous of…"</p>
<p>"He could be." Phillip doesn't like how small and uncertain Aurora appears and tries to be gentle with his next words. "You should see how you shine when he's beside you, Aurora. The sun doth not compare."</p>
<p>"I… I'm not sure…" she begins feebly but Phillip cuts her off with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are."</p>
<p>Aurora is quiet, staring up at the sky or, more specifically, the black speck that swoops and glides across the blue. Phillip watches her follow Diaval and feels a brief pang of longing. He wonders if anyone will ever look at him like that.</p>
<p>"I never feel as light as when I am with him… I wish I had wings so I could fly by his side and there remain, always…"</p>
<p>Phillip looks at Aurora as she speaks but her gaze stays fixed above, her expression softening into something wistful.</p>
<p>"Will you tell him?"</p>
<p>Aurora's face crumples. "I'm don't think so… it would make things awkward… he still sees me as a child."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think that's true," Phillip drawls and Aurora turns to him sharply. He keeps his gaze ahead but from the corner of his vision he sees her eyes narrow.</p>
<p>"Phillip… do you know why Diaval is behaving the way he is?" Phillip doesn't reply but it's hard to stop the smile spreading across his face. "You do, don't you? What is going on, tell me, Phillip, please?"</p>
<p>She fixes him with those doleful blue eyes and even with his heart moved on he knows he will never be able to deny her.</p>
<p>He looks at her and taps his nose. "I think your feelings may not be as unrequited as you fear."</p>
<p>There. That is enough meddling, the pair can figure the rest out for themselves.</p>
<p>Aurora must understand something of what he's saying - or not saying - as a smile breaks across her face. She opens her mouth to speak but the words are stolen as the kingdom of Oriens appears over the horizon. At the sight of her former lands a look of trepidation sweeps across Aurora's face and Phillip reaches out a hand, seizing her own.</p>
<p>"It will be alright," he promises.</p>
<p>She smiles back, dimmer than usual, but she squares her shoulders and rides on.</p>
<p>The people of Oriens pause in their daily bustle to ogle at their group as they ride through the town. Some of them recognise Aurora and cries of "<em>Princess!</em>" and "<em>the Princess has returned!</em>" are taken up. Aurora flushes, uncomfortable with the attention, but she smiles and waves to the people. Even though she abdicated the throne, Aurora is still very much beloved by Oriens. It was a popular folktale during King Stefan's oppressive rule; the Lost Princess will one day return, to vanquish evil and usher in a Golden Age. It was right too, though not in a way anyone expected.</p>
<p>The reality is at sixteen, raised by faeries in the woods, Aurora knew nothing about running a kingdom, political strategy or balancing a treasury. She has come along brilliantly since then but will always be a better ruler for the fae than humans. It made sense for Aurora to hand the kingdom over to the people. The kingdom is now governed by a regularly elected council with the Chancellor as their figurehead. Aurora oversaw their initial appointment, though it has been several years since then and there have been some changes. Aurora and Phillip regularly communicate with Oriens, although it has been some time since they last visited. At least Phillip didn't get lost.</p>
<p>The Chancellor of Oriens and the residing council greet their party on the steps of the castle and lead them to the meeting chamber. Although there have been letters back and forth between the Moors, Ulstead, and Oriens, this is the first time the three kingdoms have met face-to-face to discuss their ongoing treaty. Phillip and Aurora take their seats at the table with the other councillors while the guards station themselves around the room. Diaval flies into the rafters.</p>
<p>The talks are going relatively well until the matter of the Dark Fae is broached. Phillip has spoken of the Dark Fae in his correspondence with Oriens but it is difficult to gauge the Council's true feeling from their carefully crafted letters. Based on the uneasy looks around the table it is evident they have misgivings. Phillip lets Aurora take the lead; her calm and cheery manner makes it difficult for others to argue. Like a well-rehearsed dance, Phillip follows his cues, outlining the benefits and successes observed through the Three Kingdom Alliance. The Council voices their doubts but Phillip feels Aurora and he manage to quell each one, all the while maintaining a pleasant and civil tone. Some might mistake Phillip and Aurora's youth for naivety but though they are young they are not new to the game. They make a good team and Phillip resists a smirk as the Council are slowly swayed.</p>
<p>"Your Highnesses state your case very well," the Chancellor concedes. "We would like to discuss the prospect further amongst ourselves and perhaps if a meeting could be set-up between a handful of our representatives and your Dark Fae?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Phillip agrees having expected this.</p>
<p>They knew the Council would want to meet the Dark Fae before signing any treaties. It is important to know your allies; a sentiment the Dark Fae share. The reason none of the Dark Fae joined them for this endeavour is because of the potential threat; to go so far inland, away from their home and brethren, to a kingdom known for its iron production (though not in recent years, after Stefan depleted those resources) is too big a risk at this early stage. Aurora and Phillip are there to assess the mood. So far, it is promising.</p>
<p>"Then should all go well, we would be willing to sign a treaty of pea- "</p>
<p>"Are we truly considering an alliance with these… these <em>creatures</em>," a voice interrupts. All heads turn and with growing exasperation Phillip recognises the Count of Pavonley. He's not wearing magenta but his clothes are no less garish and do nothing to flatter the red curls of his beard. "Have we forgotten Maleficent and the terror just one of these creatures wrought? The destruction? The <em>deaths</em>? And now you expect us to be <em>friends?</em>"</p>
<p>There's some muttering and Phillip senses any progress they have made breaking apart under the weight of old prejudices. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he's still disappointed.</p>
<p>"These creatures are not civil, they have no kingdom, no lands of their own. They are savages looking to filch the fruits of our honest labour."</p>
<p>Phillip eyes the rings adorning the Count's hands. Has the man ever worked a day in his life? Proper labour like Phillip had when he helped his people repair the damage done during the siege on Ulstead, with the aid of the Dark Fae. Back-breaking labour like so many citizens did everyday. Odd, how it seems to be those who work the least who preach most about hard labour.</p>
<p>"The Dark Fae's lands were stolen by human invaders," Aurora argues, frowning. "It is what brought them here in the first place, they are refugees, fleeing atrocities. They have tended the land and provided for themselves without <em>your </em>aid."</p>
<p>The Count fixes Aurora with a look of condescension and Phillip's fingers flex around an imaginary blade.</p>
<p>"As I understand it, these <em>Dark Fae </em>invaded Ulstead. Your sympathies have always lain with the most unfortunate of creatures, <em>Princess</em>. You chose them over your own people, your own blood. I'm afraid in this we cannot trust you to judge what is best for Oriens."</p>
<p>Aurora looks as if she has been smacked. The man has some nerve to address a queen in such a tone. Irate squawking comes from the rafters. The situation is quickly spiralling out of control and all because of one man's bigotry. The only good thing is the Chancellor looks just as put out with the Count's blustering, though he has yet to intervene.</p>
<p>"It was <em>Queen</em> Aurora who brought peace to Oriens after nearly two decades of war and austerity," Phillip reminds the Count. "She is not the sort to allow prejudice to hold her or her people back from achieving a better future."</p>
<p>"And who are her people? Talking trees and woodland sprites? Certainly not the good folk of Oriens, she turned her back on us long ago," the Count sneers. Aurora makes a sound of protest but Pavonley continues, a glint in his eyes as he focuses on Phillip. "I find your defence of these creatures strange, Prince, when your own mother, Queen Ingrith, was murdered by them. Possibly the same one who killed our King Stefan hmm? The very one <em>Queen</em> Aurora claims kinship with? <em>Maleficent.</em>"</p>
<p>He spits the name with a venom Phillip knows he wouldn't have the confidence to show if the faerie were present. Further murmuring sounds from every corner of the room and Phillip feels Aurora stiffen beside him. Still, he maintains a calm front.</p>
<p>"You are misinformed. My mother could not live with herself after she massacred innocents within the House of God. She took her own life."</p>
<p>A slight alteration of the facts but not untrue. He doubts his mother ever felt remorse for her actions.</p>
<p>"But is it not so," the Count goes on with a leer that has Phillip's skin prickling, "that the Dark Fae attacked Ulstead with the aid of Maleficent?"</p>
<p>Phillip can't deny it, so he doesn't bother trying. "Ulstead has made peace with the Dark Fae and the Moors. We have been allies for one and a half years and seen the benefit it brings."</p>
<p>The Count scoffs. "That may be true now but how long do you expect this flimsy promise of peace to hold? Maleficent betrayed you once, she could do it again."</p>
<p>"That's not true," Aurora protests, agitated.</p>
<p>Phillip reaches out a hand under the table to console her but the Count's next words freeze him in place.</p>
<p>"These <em>beasts</em> do not obey our laws. They cannot be trusted. The second our guard is lowered they will turn on us. We should eradicate the vermin now!"</p>
<p>"Watch your tongue!" Percival steps forward, unsheathing his sword. "My mate is one you dare call <em>beast</em>."</p>
<p>Phillip hides a wince as the soldiers of Oriens draw their own weapons in response to the threat.</p>
<p>"<em>Mate</em> what a savage term," the Count regards Percival distastefully. "I suppose all beasts are drawn to each other."</p>
<p>A number of gasps around the room signal the Count's comment is thought poor even by his own peers but Phillip has heard enough. As if of one mind, Aurora and he rise from their chairs.</p>
<p>"This meeting is over."</p>
<p>"Prince Phillip, please- " the Chancellor pipes up, too late.</p>
<p>"Ulstead looks to the future. Our interests lie in the advancement of our kingdom. We have no use for these backwards attitudes."</p>
<p>The Count scoffs. "Ulstead benefits from trade with Oriens- "</p>
<p>"<em>Oriens</em> benefits from trade with Ulstead," Phillip corrects. "We have the land, we have the sea, and thanks to our pact with the Dark Fae we also have the skies. We had hoped to forge a mutually beneficial alliance but we will not see our progress hindered by ignorance. If you reconsider your stance on these matters then you know where to find us. If not… well, I hope you reconsider."</p>
<p>He let's the unspoken implications dangle. Predictably, the Count puffs out his chest. It seems the man has no shortage of bravado and zero common-sense. "If I didn't know any better I would say that was a threat."</p>
<p>"Well do you?" Aurora asks in a saccharine voice Phillip has never heard her use before.</p>
<p>"Do I <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>Aurora's eyes widen ever so innocently as she stares the Count down. "Know better."</p>
<p>It takes all Phillip's self-control not to burst out laughing as sweet, golden-haired Aurora channels the Mistress of Evil. A ripple goes through the room, the councillors shifting in their seats, taking another look at their Lost Princess and finally recognising the power behind her sunny smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your welcome but I fear it has worn," Phillip tells the stunned onlookers as Aurora and he head towards the doors, their guards assembling around them. "If you are still interested in an alliance, you know where to find us."</p>
<p>The party leaves the room. Phillip hears a squawk then a curse from the Count and smiles as Diaval joins them, perching on Aurora's outstretched hand. They take their leave of the castle, receiving odd looks from the servants and courtiers who shuffle out of their path. They are making their way out down the courtyard steps when a voice urges them to stop. They turn to see the Chancellor hurrying after them.</p>
<p>"Queen Aurora, Prince Phillip, please accept my sincerest apologies," he bows deeply. "Pavonley's behaviour was disgraceful and a poor reflection on Oriens."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Phillip assesses the Chancellor. The man seems genuinely remorseful but he did little to deescalate the situation in the chambers. "It appears there are those who side with the Count."</p>
<p>"A minority, I assure you. The Count's views are… <em>extreme</em>."</p>
<p>"And yet he has a place on your council."</p>
<p>"Pavonley has his uses," the Chancellor admits. "And it can be useful to hear all sides of an argument."</p>
<p>Phillip sighs and steps closer. "Take the advice of someone betrayed by one closest to him. You can befriend a snake but it will not soothe the venom of its bite."</p>
<p>The Chancellor considers this but appears sceptical. "You may be right about Pavonley but why should we place any more trust in the Dark Fae. I concede Maleficent may have saved you, Queen Aurora, and any casualties were a result of the Moors defending themselves against King Stefan's war, but the fae have shown little regard for us humans."</p>
<p>"I have to disagree with you there," Phillip refutes. "Ulstead is proof that a friendship between humans and fae is possible."</p>
<p>"If you could meet them, Chancellor, you would realise how noble and kind the fae are," Aurora insists with a beguiling smile. "We would be happy to facilitate a meeting."</p>
<p>He can see the Chancellor wavering under Aurora's natural charm and Phillip interjects before he can recover. "Of course, we need to be sure of our allies' safety. If you could assure us views like the Count's are not welcome in your council we would be willing to proceed with talks."</p>
<p>The Chancellor gives them both an appraising look but concedes a nod. "Your terms are fair. I will reconvene with the Council to discuss. I… ah… I regret that your visit was so short."</p>
<p>He casts a wistful look at Aurora. It seems it's not only the peasantry who placed their hopes in a fairytale. Aurora offers the Chancellor one last smile, causing the old man's ears to go pink as he issues his farewells, marching back up the steps.</p>
<p>They garner even more attention as they depart Oriens, but the watching faces are sadder now their princess is leaving. Aurora dawdles, accepting flowers from the children who are brave enough to approach and allowing them to pet Diaval. Phillip shakes a few hands and exchanges friendly remarks; the same as he does on his strolls through Ulstead. Their progress is slow but eventually they make it out of Oriens.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed and become Queen of Oriens," Aurora muses as they ride in the direction of the Moors.</p>
<p>"You still could. I am sure the people would welcome you," Phillip remarks but he knows it's not entirely true. The people love her yes but it's partly because she remains a folktale, an intangible dream, unlike a real monarch. There are good rulers and bad rulers but none are infallible and you cannot please all the people all the time. They are better as they are. Judging from her face, Aurora knows this too.</p>
<p>"Did we… did we do the right thing? Leaving as we did? What the Count said was awful but we want peace with Oriens."</p>
<p>"And we will have it," Phillip promises. "Oriens cannot afford another war. It may affect trade but we are in a better position than them. We cannot appear tolerant of those attitudes. If we don't shut it down now it will only fester."</p>
<p>"I agree." Aurora lets out a big sigh. "Ugh, I loathe politics."</p>
<p>Phillip shoots her a small smile. "I admit faeries are much easier to deal with."</p>
<p>"You think Knotgrass and Thistlewit are easier to deal with?"</p>
<p>"Well… all kingdoms pose a unique challenge."</p>
<p>Aurora laughs and Phillip laughs too. The tension eases, rolling from their shoulders as they break the treeline, safe in the realm of the Moors. Diaval lands in front of them, transforming into a human and causing the whole party to halt.</p>
<p>"Phew, I don't know about you lot but I need a break."</p>
<p>"You are all welcome to rest in my kingdom," Aurora tells them as Diaval helps her from her horse. Phillip notices how they linger in each other's embrace.</p>
<p>The rest of the guards look to their prince who bows to Aurora and accepts her offer. His men are tired, having tramped all the way to and from the neighbouring kingdom in their armour, under the hot sun, with few stops in between. Aurora leads them to a scenic glade where the soldiers can relax and strip off their armour, drinking from the babbling brook. The faeries join them, intrigued by the humans and seeking to befriend the soldiers. Diaval and Aurora settle under a tree, the latter reclining against the former while the raven combs his fingers through her hair almost subconsciously, Diaval's black coat draped over Aurora's shoulders.</p>
<p>Phillip catches the other male's gaze and grins. Diaval flushes and ducks his head into Aurora's curls. The Queen notices his reaction and glances at Phillip, curiously. Phillip taps his nose pointedly. Aurora looks at him long and considering before a smile blooms across her face and she springs up, startling Diaval. Phillip doesn't hear what she says to him, but Aurora pulls the raven to his feet and guides him into the forest until the pair disappear from sight.</p>
<p>Phillip smiles and wishes them happiness. He then turns his attention to the others, gaze immediately falling upon Percival. The Captain of the Guards is standing tense, apart from the others, his hand clenched around his sword.</p>
<p>Phillip recognises the issue and sidles up to his friend. "Fancy a spar?"</p>
<p>Percival's eyes sharpen, focusing on Phillip. "You're on, Prince."</p>
<p>Phillip lets Percival work out his frustration on him and maybe he works out some of his own. The two are familiar sparring partners, they were paired together in the training yard as boys and have been friends ever since. Percival insists on regular practice sessions; they may have peace but the heir to the throne needs to know how to defend himself in case a threat arises. Phillip has had a sword in his hand since he was old enough to hold one and, more importantly, he knows how to use it.</p>
<p>However, this is the first time either Percival or Phillip have fought on the Moors terrain. It proves a new challenge; Phillip enjoys sprinting across the grassy mounds, ducking around trees and using the foliage to his advantage. Phillip has discarded most of his formal garb, leaving him in only his shirt and breeches, allowing for freer movements. He leads his friend on a merry dance around the glade. He can see Percival loosening up, temper calming, getting into the rhythm of the duel; his movements are less stiff, his strikes more calculated. They have attracted a crowd of curious faeries and cheering soldiers.</p>
<p>Percival takes a swing, Phillip ducks and rolls, popping up the other side of the captain in time to block his next blow. They are evenly matched in skill. Percival is stronger and more experienced but Phillip is lighter on his feet, more agile (all those dance lessons paying off).</p>
<p>They are hopping their way across the river's stepping stones when Percival succeeds in knocking the sword from Phillip's hand. There is a gasp from the audience and Phillip sees the sword land on the opposite bank, far from reach.</p>
<p>Percival grins and points his sword at Phillip's throat. "Surrender, Prince."</p>
<p>Phillip knows when he's defeated. He raises his hands, ready to congratulate his friend on a good match when there is a clap of wings and several shadows soar overhead.</p>
<p>"Shrike!" Percival looks up distracted and Phillip seizes the opportunity, tackling his friend into the river.</p>
<p>The water is nowhere near deep enough to drown, all it does is soak them both as they thrash about in the shallows. Percival struggles to escape but Phillip but has him pinned. He twists the sword from Percival's grasp and holds it over his friend's neck.</p>
<p>"Surrender, Captain."</p>
<p>Percival glowers at him, spitting out water. "That was a dirty move."</p>
<p>"You were the one who taught me to utilise every advantage," Phillip teases, rolling off his friend.</p>
<p>Percival chuckles and splashes him. All is forgiven.</p>
<p>"If you two are done fooling around in the river, would you care to explain why you are running riot in my daughter's kingdom?"</p>
<p>Phillip and Percival scramble to their feet, bowing to Maleficent. Behind her, Shrike looks on amused, Borra standing next to her, his expression unreadable, focus fixed on Phillip.</p>
<p>"Aurora invited us to rest after our trip to Oriens," Phillip explains as both Percival and he clamber onto dry land. Their clothes are soaked through, clinging to their frames while their boots squelch unpleasantly. With the sun upon them they will soon dry out, however, Phillip doesn't envy Percival's layers, even if his shirt is near see-through.</p>
<p>Maleficent casts an eye over them both. "This is how you rest?"</p>
<p>"Merely a leisurely bout of swordplay."</p>
<p>Shrike goes to her mate's side, cooing over him with a playful smile. "Did your talk with Oriens go well?"</p>
<p>Percival and Phillip exchange looks, the former's fingers twitching for a sword that isn't there.</p>
<p>"Decidedly not," Phillip answers with careful casualness and returns Percival's sword. "But I am confident they will soon see reason."</p>
<p>Shrike looks between him and Percival, presumably picking up on her mate's tension, but makes no further comment. If Maleficent or Borra notice, they don't ask.</p>
<p>"And where is my daughter?" Maleficent inquires.</p>
<p>"I believe she had something she wished to discuss with Diaval." Phillip keeps his expression neutral but Maleficent must already suspect something because her eyes go sharp.</p>
<p>Phillip braces for an interrogation but before she can open her mouth the couple emerge from the trees oblivious to their audience as they exchange lovesick smiles, arms pressed against one another, hand-in-hand. Phillip is caught between a grin and a grimace as he observes their happy faces then Maleficent's not-so-happy face.</p>
<p>"Aurora," Maleficent says and the couple freeze, finally noticing their surroundings. Specifically, the very scary fae now glaring daggers at them. Or rather one of them.</p>
<p>"<em>Diaval</em>," Maleficent grits out.</p>
<p>Phillip hadn't thought the raven could get any paler but the male whitens as he spots the green glow rippling around the faerie's fingers. To his credit, he doesn't shrink or quiver, instead Diaval lifts his chin and stands firm. Aurora tightens her grip on him, pressing closer as if to shield him from her godmother's wrath.</p>
<p>"I love Diaval, mother," Aurora declares without fear.</p>
<p>"<em>Beastie</em>," Maleficent hisses.</p>
<p>"And I love Auro- " Diaval begins boldly but disappears in a puff of black feathers before he can finish.</p>
<p>Aurora shrieks and drops to the ground, searching frantically then cupping something in her hands. Phillip cranes his neck, as does everyone else, and spies… a wriggling grey worm.</p>
<p>"<em>MOTHER! </em>CHANGE HIM BACK!"</p>
<p>"Now Beastie, I think we should take a moment to talk about this…"</p>
<p>"Don't <em>Beastie</em> me! Oh Diaval, are you okay?"</p>
<p>The worm writhes in her palm, curling around her thumb.</p>
<p>Phillip debates intervening but decides it best he stays out of their family drama. Diaval may be his friend but he doesn't want to make an enemy out of Maleficent. Especially when she hasn't entirely forgiven him for proposing to Aurora in the first place. Instead he looks around for an escape and his gaze falls upon Borra. The warrior fae has been oddly quiet this whole time.</p>
<p>Phillip pushes the wet strands from his face and approaches the Dark Fae. Amber eyes track his approach.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>"Where would you like to go?"</p>
<p>Phillip almost grins at the male's quick assent but winces as the shrieking behind him increases.</p>
<p>"Anywhere."</p>
<p>"Hold on then."</p>
<p>Phillip is about to question this instruction when the Dark Fae bends, picking Phillip up like a sack of flour, and the startled prince throws his arms around the warrior to steady himself. With a thunderous crack of wings Borra lifts off, taking the prince with him. Phillip tightens his grasp on the warrior's shoulder pads and tears his gaze from the ground as it grows further and further from him. Phillip feels giddy and thinks he's going to scream, for different reasons, but manages to keep his mouth stubbornly shut to avoid the fae's teasing.</p>
<p>Soon they pass through the tree canopies, the emerald green of the Moors spread beneath them. They go higher still, higher, higher up into the sky which has taken on an apricot tinge, the sun starting to set. Ulstead comes into view. Phillip has always thought Ulstead larger than life but now his grand kingdom seems so small. Beautiful, nonetheless.</p>
<p>"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Borra smirks.</p>
<p>Phillip can't think of a witty response when he's swept away by the wonder of it all. "It's incredible."</p>
<p>The Dark Fae looks pleased. "I can show you more."</p>
<p>He turns them toward the ocean, that endless stretch of blue, so vast in comparison to Ulstead. Borra brings them closer until the sea breeze is sweeping over them and Phillip can taste the salt. He laughs as they glide over the glistening waters, stretching out a hand and catching the spray as the waves rise to greet them.</p>
<p>"Careful, unless you want another soaking."</p>
<p>"Once is enough for today." Phillip chuckles and readjusts his grip on the warrior. "Don't let go."</p>
<p>"I won't." Borra smiles and the light from the sunset illuminates the Dark Fae, casting his features in a golden glow and igniting the embers of his eyes so they are smouldering. Phillip can't breathe. "Try not to fall."</p>
<p>It might be too late for that.</p>
<p>With another thrust of his wings, Borra propels them upwards, circling back to land and taking them on a tour of the coastline, along cliffs and headlands. He keeps going up and up until they pass through the clouds and Phillip can't resist reaching out to touch the fluffy substance which he has admired from the ground. His hand goes straight through it, damp like mist. Phillip laughs again.</p>
<p>Borra clutches him tightly, voicing rumbling through his chest, into Phillip. "<em>Prince.</em>"</p>
<p>Phillip shudders and gazes at the fae. "Borra…"</p>
<p>Phillip is working his jaw, attempting to dislodge the words his mind is so desperately screaming.</p>
<p>"Does it bother you?" The question throws Phillip and the words slip from his tongue. "Seeing Aurora and Diaval together… is that why you wanted to get away?"</p>
<p>"No," Phillip shakes his head violently because Borra has completely misunderstood his feelings. "No, I'm pleased for them, I encouraged them. You must know I no longer have those feelings for Aurora."</p>
<p>Uncertainty flickers in Borra's gaze. "It is hard to forget your first love."</p>
<p>And then Phillip remembers. Borra had a mate, another fae he loved so deeply he wanted to bind himself to them forever. His mate may be lost but that love is not. There is no room for anyone else in his heart.</p>
<p>Phillip's grip goes slack as he processes this revelation and is hit with an anguish he hasn't felt since… since Aurora. It is only Borra's iron hold on him that stops him from keeling over and plummeting the great distance between them and the ground. Though it feels as if his heart has already.</p>
<p>"Prince… <em>Phillip</em>!"</p>
<p>Borra's voice is distant though his lips are close to the prince's ear. Phillip hears a chord of panic in the Dark Fae's voice and recognises Borra cares for him even if he can never return Phillip's feelings. It's some comfort, though it feels insignificant now.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Phillip assures him, securing his hold. "I'm just feeling lightheaded."</p>
<p>"I'll take you back down."</p>
<p>The concern is raw on Borra's face, in his voice, and Phillip has to look away, leaning into the male's shoulder and breathing in his scent while he still has the excuse to be this close to the fae. They begin the steady descent; Borra finding the balance between getting Phillip safely to ground as fast as possible and making sure the prince's condition doesn't worsen with the rush. It's a kindness Phillip cannot properly appreciate in his current state.</p>
<p>When they reach the glade Borra sets him down gently and Phillip averts his gaze, not wanting to look upon those perfect chiselled features any longer. His legs tremble as he walks but he doesn't let it stop him, leaving the fae before he can say something that will cause Phillip's composure to slip.</p>
<p>It appears Diaval has been returned to his raven form, squawking indignantly at Maleficent. It's progress at least. Phillip collects his things and heads to Percival.</p>
<p>"We need to return to the castle."</p>
<p>His friend looks him over, a crease forming in his brow, but mercifully does not question the order, kissing Shrike goodbye and rounding up the rest of the guards. Phillip notices Shrike stride over to Borra, glancing between the warrior and Phillip curiously, but he doesn't allow himself to be distracted.</p>
<p>He manages to catch Aurora's gaze in the middle of her argument with Maleficent and signal his departure. He's not sure how he looks but something must slip his mask because Aurora falters, eyes widening, but then Maleficent says something and her attention is snatched away.</p>
<p>Phillip doesn't look back as he leaves the glade, soldiers falling into step around him. He doesn't look back as they reach the the bridge, passing from the Moors into Ulstead in a few short steps. He doesn't look back as he makes his way through the streets, ignoring the greetings from the townsfolk, nor at any point during their trek to the castle. But as he's marching across the courtyard, towards the main doors, he glances up and spies a winged figure hovering in the sky. Phillip hurries inside and keeps him balcony doors locked that night.</p>
<p>And the next. And the next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to actor Robert Lindsay a.k.a "King John". I grew up watching 'My Family' and was delighted to see him starring in a Disney movie. I loved writing his character and the father/son dynamic he has with Phillip.</p>
<p>In fact, I enjoyed portraying all the different relationships in this fic. This is a love story and it is a love shared between many different characters, in many different forms. I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phillip sighs, discarding yet another invitation to a banquet. The nobility of Ulstead certainly like to party; especially the ones with unmarried sisters and daughters. The only good news is Oriens has agreed to their terms and talks of a treaty are once again underway. However, this also means more balls and banquets for Phillip.</p>
<p>Across from him, his father chuckles. "Chin up, my boy. You look as if you've been invited to a funeral not a dance."</p>
<p>Phillip forces a smile. "I'm just tired."</p>
<p>"Ah ah, don't try that nonsense with me. I am the King and, more importantly, your father. Being the focus of every beautiful maiden in our kingdom doesn't fill you with cheer?"</p>
<p>"I have no plans to find a wife," Phillip says, hoping to dismiss the subject as he turns back to his paperwork. They are in the king's private study and are supposed to be discussing the recent petitions.</p>
<p>"It's been more than two years since your engagement to Aurora ended. The advisors are getting twitchy."</p>
<p>The royal advisors are more than twitchy, seizing every opportunity to comment on Phillip's bachelorhood. Their pokes and prodding to make an advantageous match can no longer be called subtle.</p>
<p>"And you?" Phillip asks, a tad insolent.</p>
<p>His father lifts both eyebrows, his face as honest as always. "I only want for you to be happy, son."</p>
<p>His mother said the same before betraying him but Phillip believes his father, lowering his defences slightly. "I am happy."</p>
<p>"And I hope you stay as such. But I won't be around forever."</p>
<p>Dread sinks into Phillip. He thought he had lost his father once before, he is not prepared to lose him again, this time for good.</p>
<p>His father pats his hand. "I am turning seventy in a few weeks. Quite a good age, I feel, especially when you consider who I married. But I am conscious the sands in my hourglass are running thin. I would be reassured to know you are happy with a family of your own."</p>
<p>"The royal lineage secure," Phillip mutters. He has always known his duties as crown prince but he can't help but resent them.</p>
<p>"Phillip, I don't give a rat's arse about the royal lineage so long as you are happy." Phillip splutters at his father's language. "I married your mother because it seemed a smart match and she almost killed us. The best thing that woman ever gave me was <em>you.</em> I don't wish the same unhappiness I suffered upon you."</p>
<p>"Father…" Phillip gapes but the man gestures for him to remain silent. Phillip closes his mouth.</p>
<p>"Kingdoms fall. Monarchs get overthrown. Love, <em>true </em>love is far more enduring than either of these things." The King clasps Phillip's hand in his own. "Choose love, my boy. Whether it be a princess, a knight, or a stablehand."</p>
<p>Phillip stiffens and jerks his hand free, struck by the implications of his father's words. "Y-you- you know…?"</p>
<p>"What? That you like the buck as well as the doe?" The King teases and Phillip chokes on air. "I am your father and, more importantly, the King. I know what goes on in my own kingdom. I remember you swooning over the stablehand long before you met Aurora."</p>
<p>Phillip feels as if his airways are closing in, his voice comes out a wheeze. "He enlisted in the navy… I never saw him again… was that- are you why- ?"</p>
<p>"Ah," his father looks down guiltily. "That was your mother's doing, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Phillip slumps, lowering his head onto his hands; an old wound stirring inside him. He had been crushed when Johan ended their blossoming affair rather abruptly, running off to sea. Now he understands; it was his mother's doing… his mother had cost him not one but two loves. He didn't think he could detest the woman any further but something violent and poisonous courses through him. He is glad she is dead. If she weren't he might be tempted to go to the prison and end her himself (no, he wouldn't, but he <em>is</em> furious).</p>
<p>"Phillip…"</p>
<p>The concern in his father's voices persuades him to lower his hands. "It truly- it truly doesn't bother you?"</p>
<p>He doesn't realise how tense he's become until his father shrugs and Phillip feels like he can breathe again.</p>
<p>"Well… it is the 14th Century, you know."</p>
<p>Phillip gazes at the man he has admired and adored all his life and reads the love and acceptance written across his face. It soothes the vengeful thing inside of him, fills him with a peace he hadn't known possible. His father accepts him. His father has always accepted him.</p>
<p>He doesn't realise he's crying until his father draws him into his arms. "Come here, my boy."</p>
<p>Phillip sobs into his father's tunic, probably getting tears and snot all over the expensive garment, but his father doesn't mind, running his hand over Phillip's hair and making soothing sounds. Phillip hasn't been held like this since he was a child. He feels like a child, clinging to his father. But it's nice and the sensation of peace only grows.</p>
<p>Eventually, the tears dry and Phillip feels steady enough to stand, retreating from his father's embrace, with a small smile. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me," his father tells him seriously. "You never have to thank me for loving my son."</p>
<p>Phillip's smile widens and he has to suppress a yawn, exhausted from the unexpected emotions.</p>
<p>"I am truly tired now."</p>
<p>"Go," John makes a shooing motion. "I'll deal with the rest."</p>
<p>Phillip practically floats to the door, light with a sense of relief and love.</p>
<p>"Remember, Phillip, all I wish is for you to be happy…" his father assures, "...whether it is with a peasant girl you met in the woods or a certain fae warrior who can't keep his eyes off you."</p>
<p>Phillip misses the door and trips into a suit of armour. When the guards rush in to investigate the crash they find their king laughing his head off and their prince, sprawled upon the floor, amongst the scattered pieces of armour, looking gobsmacked.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>"Maleficent is still refusing to acknowledge Diaval and our relationship but she hasn't changed him into vermin again so I think she's coming around to the idea," Aurora chirps as they stroll through the courtyard together.</p>
<p>"And you and Diaval are happy?" Phillip inquires.</p>
<p>"Very," Aurora beams and there is a notable skip in her step. "Truthfully, it's not that different to before. The kissing is new. And the cuddling. He'll hold me for hours now and doesn't fly off because he's flustered. He keeps bringing me shiny pebbles. It's sweet."</p>
<p>Aurora twirls, skirts swirling around her, and Phillip smiles, pleased to see her joy. Diaval has been round a few times and Phillip has heard enough to know her happiness is shared. It is like Percival all over again, except Aurora and Diaval are more discreet in their affection, at least compared to the soldier. It seems all his friends are falling in love and here he is wallowing.</p>
<p>"But Phillip, you are distracting me. I came here to check on you."</p>
<p>Phillip tries for a guileless smile. "I am well, as you can see. Merely busy. I am negotiating with Oriens and organising a birthday party for my father on top of my usual duties. And there are the many banquets I have been invited to. It's a stressful time, I apologise if I worried you."</p>
<p>"Poor you that all sounds exhausting but not as exhausted as YOUR LIES!" Aurora stamps her foot and points an accusatory finger at him. "TELL THE TRUTH!"</p>
<p>Phillip lurches backwards. "I'm not sure what you mean- ?"</p>
<p>"That's beetle dung! You're not fine. There's something more going on than stress." She grabs his hands and clasps them in her own, the warmth of her touch spreading through Phillip and thawing some of the frost which has settled. "Tell me, please. I'm worried about you. Diaval is worried about you. We care about you, Phillip. Please talk to me."</p>
<p>So, Diaval has noticed as well. He thought there was something the raven wasn't saying the last time he visited. Phillip is tempted to carry on denying it but it would be a wasted effort. Aurora can be very stubborn when she wants to be and if there is anyone he can confide in it's her.</p>
<p>Phillip sighs and glances around warily. "Not here."</p>
<p>He ushers her to the chapel memorial garden. It has become a place Phillip goes to think. Nothing puts problems into perspective quite like sitting in a mass grave from his mother's attempted genocide. They settle on one of the benches and Aurora places her hands over Phillip's. It's reminiscent of another time and proof that true love, albeit platonic, can sprout from a broken heart.</p>
<p>Aurora gazes at him, her face smoothing with sympathy. "I know that look… it's love, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Phillip drops his head.</p>
<p>"Diaval thinks… he's worried it's us… that seeing us together is what's hurting you… he thinks you're still in love with me."</p>
<p>Phillip can't blame the raven for jumping to the obvious conclusion even if he is tired of such assumptions.</p>
<p>"But that's not the case, is it?"</p>
<p>Aurora, at least, seems confident of his disinterests. They made their peace long ago.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's Diaval… maybe he's the one I love."</p>
<p>"I understand the appeal," Aurora giggles then with mock-seriousness, "but I would have to fight you."</p>
<p>"Ah, best spare my pride." Phillip grins softly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Aurora's smile becomes sombre. "Except it's not him."</p>
<p>Phillip exhales a shaky breath. "You act like you know already."</p>
<p>Aurora gives him a look like she can tell he's stalling. She knows him too well. Phillip might laugh if it didn't feel as if his throat is closing in. He's sure Aurora would never shun him or speak badly of him but he's scared. He can't lose her good opinion, her friendship, her love.</p>
<p>Aurora sees his struggle and wraps her arms around him. "Oh, Phillip, you know I wouldn't care who they were, whether it was Diaval, Percival, or even Maleficent. I mean I would care but not for the reasons you fear. You're one of the most important people in my life, Phil. I will never forsake you."</p>
<p>Phillip returns her hug. Between her and his father, it feels as if the broken pieces inside Phillip are gradually being slotted back together. Aurora doesn't let go until he does.</p>
<p>"It's Borra."</p>
<p>The words leave him and Phillip thinks he hears the fluttering of wings carrying his secret away. Or maybe that's his heart. Aurora's smile doesn't falter, the warmth remains and Phillip feels it all the way through him.</p>
<p>"I thought so. Although you are far subtler in your affection than he."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Aurora looks at him, incredulous. "Surely you've noticed how he stares at you? I am surprised you haven't caught on fire under the heat of it…" she shifts, slightly flushed, "...he looks at you like… like you're too good to be true. Like he's lost in the desert and you're an oasis. He sees you as salvation, wants to throw himself into you but fears the slightest touch and you'll flicker out… does that make sense or is it too much metaphor?"</p>
<p>"<em>No,</em>" Phillip breathes, his voice gone hoarse. "No… I… I get your meaning… and you claim you didn't notice Diaval mooning over you?"</p>
<p>Aurora huffs. "I guess when we see what we want most desperately we convince ourselves it is a mirage… easier to find obstacles than it is the courage to confront our feelings."</p>
<p>Phillip swallows, mulling over her words. "Borra has a mate… or rather he <em>had </em>a mate, the fae is dead but I doubt a love like that ever dies…"</p>
<p>"No, it won't," Aurora agrees. "But that doesn't mean new love can't bloom. You must realise this."</p>
<p>Phillip touches the necklace beneath his shirt; the one Borra had gifted him. He rubs his fingers along the pendant, feeling the familiar design. It could be Borra feels more than friendship for him but he has tried to catch a sunbeam in his palm before and realised too late it was never his to hold. The proof sits before him and he's not sure he can bear another heartbreak.</p>
<p>"Love doesn't always end well," Phillip murmurs and Aurora withdraws her hands, staring at him astonished.</p>
<p>"Phillip, what are you saying?"</p>
<p>Phillip stands, feeling the abrupt need to pace. "I am the crowned prince of Ulstead, one day I shall be king. If there is even a chance then it is fleeting. There is no possible future, no happily ever after where we end up together. I could not have a fae for a consort; the nobles would never allow it. I must marry for politics and nothing else."</p>
<p>"You don't believe that," Aurora protests. "You encouraged Diaval and I- "</p>
<p>"The Queen of the Moors may marry a common bird, the King of Ulstead cannot."</p>
<p>"<em>Horse-plop!</em>" Aurora spits, her cheeks have gone red, her face scrunched in anger. "You will be the King! You get to make the rules."</p>
<p>"I am only king because the people decree it," Phillip retorts. "If I were to go against their will they would tear me down and set someone new in my place. I must abide my duty- "</p>
<p>"No!" Aurora lunges out and cups his face between her hands. "Phillip, you dandelion-brained fool, your people adore you. They will not turn against you. You have brought them peace, with the Moors, with the Dark Fae, with Oriens, and more… they prosper under your reign, who you love is no concern of theirs and I do not believe they are as unaccepting as you believe. Look how they have opened their hearts to the fae. Look at Percival and Shrike. Yes, it won't be easy but nothing worth having ever is. If it is true love then you fight to be together, you fight to make it work, and you will love so dearly that nothing could split you apart."</p>
<p>Phillip grips Aurora's wrists, holding her hands in place as he shuts his eyes against the memory of a similar argument almost a year before. Only now Borra and Aurora have traded places.</p>
<p>"What if- what if this is not what Borra wants," Phillip gasps, struggling to get air into his lungs. "Even if he wants me now, will he want me later when I am king? When I am too busy for him and the courtiers flock around me. It was too much of a cage for you Aurora, how do you think a winged warrior will fare?"</p>
<p>"Phillip…" He tries to look away from the grief that fills Aurora's eyes but her hold forces him to meet her gaze. "I wish I understood my feelings sooner than I did, then I could have spared us both the hurt but… I do not regret loving you, I never will."</p>
<p>Phillip pulls Aurora's hands from his face and lowers his lips to them. "I do not regret our love either but I fear losing my heart again…"</p>
<p>This time <em>irretrievably</em>.</p>
<p>Aurora purses her lips, face overflowing with sympathy. "I cannot promise you won't but if you let your fear of losing Borra hold you back then you will have already lost him."</p>
<p>Phillip bows his head. "I know."</p>
<p>"Talk to him, Phillip. He deserves to know."</p>
<p>Phillip squeezes his eyes shut and sighs. "I know."</p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>Aurora wraps her arms around him once more, lowering his head to her chest. He curls his arms around her and lets her warmth seep into his bones, chasing away the cold. Like holding a sunbeam.</p>
<p>That night Phillip leaves his balcony doors unlocked. Borra does not appear.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip sees the wings and the horns and practically throws himself over the stone railing, sprinting across the courtyard in time to catch the Dark Fae, powered by resolve.</p>
<p>"Shrike!" He skids to a halt before the fae female. "It has been too long since I last saw you."</p>
<p>He tries not to make it obvious as he looks around for any other fae.</p>
<p>Shrike regards him coolly. "We have been here. It is you who locked yourself away."</p>
<p>Phillip winces internally. He probably deserves that. "Y-yes… I have been busy… uh my father's 70th birthday celebration is in a few days, will you be attending?"</p>
<p>"I plan to."</p>
<p>"And… uh… wi-will the others?"</p>
<p>"Some of them." Shrike is merciless.</p>
<p>Phillip pushes back the strands of hair that have fallen in his face after his run. He will have to sacrifice his pride if he is to get what he desires. A small cost.</p>
<p>"Will Borra be there?"</p>
<p>"I do not know his mind."</p>
<p>"Then perhaps… perhaps you could ask him?" Phillip pleads. "Or- or tell him… tell him I asked, please… there is something… something I need to tell him."</p>
<p>Shrike tilts her head, considering him, impassively.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,</em>" Phillip implores.</p>
<p>There is a glint in her eyes and she grants a small nod. "I will tell him."</p>
<p>Phillip could kiss her but he doesn't think it will be well-received. At that moment Percival rounds the corner, practically vibrating with joy. It is hard to reconcile this cheerful Percival with the surly guard Phillip once knew. Love really does change a person; in his friend's case, for the better.</p>
<p>"Shrike, my darling sweet. Have you told Phillip our news?" Percival queries, wrapping an arm around his mate.</p>
<p>She smiles at him in the wry way she does, full of affection. "And rob you of your moment? Never, my love."</p>
<p>"News?" Phillip prompts as they continue gazing adoringly at one another.</p>
<p>Percival grins and places a hand on Shrike's belly. "We are expecting. Shrike is with child. "</p>
<p>Phillip freezes. The world shrinks away and all that matters are the soon-to-be parents before him, a human and a fae, smiling so bright they are practically glowing. It steals Phillip's breath away, his own heart leaping with shared feeling, and just like that day in the Moors almost a year ago, Phillip hugs the pair of them, beaming.</p>
<p>"Congratulation! That is wonderful!"</p>
<p>He's laughing and Percival's laughing and Shrike is smiling at them both.</p>
<p>She throws Phillip a look, softer than before. "Percy, aren't you going to ask him?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Percival appears as if he is floating as he places his hand on Phillip's arm. "Phillip, will you be our child's godfather?"</p>
<p>Warmth bursts through Phillip and he throws his arms around them again. "Absolutely! Yes! Thank you."</p>
<p>He holds his friends – his <em>family</em> – happiness radiating between them and marvels at how far they have come.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip is not sure what compelled his father to host a masquerade ball for his 70th birthday celebration but already Phillip has resolved never to cave to the same whim. It is hard enough keeping track of the various courtiers and dignitaries without the added obstacle of masks. Although, pretending his confusion is down to the brilliance of their costumes succeeds in getting them to reveal their identity and flatters their egos so that's Phillip's new tactic for the evening.</p>
<p>He suspects his father thought a masquerade was an excellent way for humans and fae to integrate. You can't judge someone on looks if you can't see their face. Not a bad plan except it's all too easy to tell the fae from the humans. Most of the Moor Folk are not humanoid; their unusual shapes and sizes causing them to stick out amongst the other guests. Those better at blending in are noticeable for their costumes, the fae having crafted their clothes from nature while the human courtiers commissioned extravagant costumes, bedecked with fine fabrics and glittering jewellery.</p>
<p>The wings and horns give the Dark Fae away, although a number of courtiers have come sporting false horns and gaudy wings. Phillip has already apologised to the fae for the nobles's tastelessness, though the fae seem more bemused than offended. Most of them wear feathered masks, but other than that their costumes are fairly simplistic. Phillip is not surprised; he doubts either the Dark Fae or the Moor Folk have been to a masquerade before. He wonders after this if they will attend another again.</p>
<p>Phillip's own costume is rather simplistic; he has donned a royal blue ensemble with golden embellishments and a mask, similarly decorated, which covers only the eyes. There is also a crown on his head if his identity isn't obvious enough. His father accused him of being boring but Phillip isn't trying to hide tonight. He moves from one circle to another, sharing anecdotes, talking politics, and exuding charm, as he searches for a pair of broad shoulders, long tangled hair, and a flash of amber eyes.</p>
<p>The Chancellor of Oriens and several other diplomats are present and Phillip takes some satisfaction in introducing them to Udo and Ini. He lingers, facilitating the conversation until he's sure a mediator is no longer needed and continues the hunt.</p>
<p>With some reluctance he accepts every dance request and scouts the room from the dancefloor as he waltzes his way through a menagerie of courtiers; swans, peacocks, butterflies, foxes, cats, mermaids, nymphs, and one notable fruit bowl. He spies a gaggle of noblewomen sneering at Thistlewit's spider-silk gown and makes a point of snubbing them in favour of a dance with the faerie. Thistlewit is delighted, dress shimmering as they spin. He passes her on to a lord and when he glimpses her again later she has a whole flock of noblemen fighting for her next dance.</p>
<p>Knotgrass, dressed as a rose, twirls past him in the arms of Lickspittle. She is clearly leading the dance while the pixie merely stares at her, besotted.</p>
<p>Phillip notices his father (who insisted on going as a tiger) joking with their allies from Oriens. The Chancellor looks bewildered, unsure what to do as King John's throws his arm around him like they are old pals, his other arm around Udo. Phillip smiles at the sight and quickly moves on before his father can call him over.</p>
<p>He finds Shrike with Percival in a crowd of well-wishers and considers asking after Borra but doesn't want to intrude or look desperate (he is very desperate).</p>
<p>It might be time to accept defeat, the hour is late and all the Dark Fae arrived together. If Borra is not here by now then he isn't coming. The thought is like swallowing a rotten lemon and Phillip looks around for any distraction that won't involve talks of trade or daughters and nieces. His gaze falls upon a solitary figure all in black on the edge of the dancefloor. Observing the horns, the wings, and the wide berth everyone else is giving them, Phillip makes his way over to Maleficent.</p>
<p>She is staring out at the centre of the dancefloor which Aurora and Diaval have claimed for themselves. Their dance is out of step with the rest of the crowd and consists of far more twirls and exaggerated gestures than any Phillip knows but the couple are having fun, with eyes only for each other.</p>
<p>"Is the raven costume not a little on the nose for Diaval," Phillip remarks as he comes to stand beside the faerie.</p>
<p>"He's a crow," Maleficent informs and Phillip looks again at the black feathered mask and black feathered outfit Diaval is wearing. "It's meant to be ironic."</p>
<p>"How foolish of me," Phillip drawls and Maleficent's lip twitches.</p>
<p>They watch as Diaval gets on one knee and Aurora pirouettes around him, gown billowing. Her dress is layered with sheer material, a gradient of topaz, orange, peach, and rose pink. A gilded mask conceals her eyes and spears of gold adorn her head. She makes a dazzling sunrise, and as Diaval stands, taking her into his arms, they become an eclipse. Black and gold, dark and light, shadow and sun encircling each other.</p>
<p>Phillip looks back at Maleficent, noting the tender curl of her crimson lips. "You appear to have come around to their being together."</p>
<p>"I knew their hearts long before they did. Although, I admit, when my suspicions proved true I did not react… well." Maleficent smooths down her sleek gown, the fabric shimmers like velvet midnight. "As irritating as that blasted bird can be he has been a loyal companion and… a good… <em>friend,</em>" she wrinkles her nose at the word. "I can ask for no one better for my Aurora."</p>
<p>Phillip thinks about what she has said and what she has not said and chooses his next words carefully. "Their being in love does not mean you are of any less importance to either of them. A heart is not a finite space, there is always room for more. And I am certain Aurora and Diaval's love for you is as boundless as yours is for them."</p>
<p>Maleficent is quiet and Phillip takes it as a signal to say no more on the subject. He instead listens to the merry jig of the orchestra and watches the dancers weave in and out, Diaval and Aurora at the centre of everything. He is debating whether to persist with the conversation or make his excuses and leave when Maleficent speaks.</p>
<p>"It is quite the celebration… your father seems to be enjoying himself."</p>
<p>She looks so awkward as she says it that Phillip has to bite back at a smile.</p>
<p>"It was nice of you to attend. Father is pleased to see you."</p>
<p>"It was nice of you to invite me."</p>
<p>"Of course, we're friends. You are always welcome in our home," he tells her, wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>Maleficent looks at him in surprise but does her best to cover it, glancing away. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Feeling oddly emboldened, Phillip takes a risk. "Would you care to dance?"</p>
<p>From the look she gives him she would not. "Are there not enough young maidens waiting to be swept off their feet?"</p>
<p>"<em>Plenty,</em>" Phillip sighs. "Which is why I was hoping you could help me keep them at bay."</p>
<p>One eyebrow goes up. "You wish me to be your shield?"</p>
<p>"Milady, anyone as beautiful as you deserves to dance."</p>
<p>That at least earns him a dry smile. "Such flattery, but if I were to dance with you it might encourage the rest of these fools to try their luck."</p>
<p>"I'm sure your fearsome reputation would survive."</p>
<p>As if to prove his point a Countess, who thought it a clever idea to costume herself as the Mistress of Evil, wanders into their path. She takes one look at the sullen fae of whom she is a poor copy and flees. Phillip doesn't know whose's more amusing, the Countess or Maleficent. Either way he can't hold back a laugh and receives several stares from the onlookers.</p>
<p>"You see."</p>
<p>Maleficent remains unmoved. "Nevertheless, Prince, it's not I you wish to dance with. Save that charm for your beloved, I think you'll need it." Phillip stiffens and Maleficent sends him a shrewd look. "I thought I spied the winged brute skulking in the gardens. Perhaps you should go check?"</p>
<p>Phillip gawps and doesn't move, wondering when he became transparent to literally everyone.</p>
<p>Maleficent makes a shooing motion. "Go on."</p>
<p>He doesn't need to be told twice. He hurries from the ballroom, as fast as he reasonably can without causing a spectacle. Various courtiers attempt to intercept him as he goes but Phillip brushes each of them off with a polite excuse and ducks outside into the courtyard. There are guests mingling in the garden though none are whom Phillip is searching for. As he heads further into the hedgerows he discerns a few couples delighting in the shadows. He quickly moves on, keeping an eye above him and listening for the beat of wings.</p>
<p>"Borra," he hisses and immediately feels foolish. It's not as if the Dark Fae will be crouching behind a hedge, waiting to jump out at him. He settles on a bench by a rosebush and drops his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."</p>
<p>"Can't disagree there."</p>
<p>Phillip jolts, almost tumbling into the thorns behind. He manages to right himself in time, gaping at the fae before him. Phillip's not sure how he missed Borra's approach but he's ecstatic to see him.</p>
<p>"Borra!" He lurches to his feet. "I was… I was looking for you."</p>
<p>"Seems I found you instead." It is too dark to properly read the fae's expression but his tone is detached, uninterested, cold.</p>
<p>Phillip tries not to feel hurt. He knows he deserves it. "I want to apologise… and to explain…"</p>
<p>Borra's wings ripple in the shadows. "You needn't bother explaining, I already know."</p>
<p>Phillip falters. "You- you do?"</p>
<p>"I was a threat you needed appeased, someone to sway to your side. I've seen the way you work a room, how you charm people to your side with pretty smiles and words of friendship. I was merely another mark to befriend and now you're secure in our alliance I'm no longer of interest. You've moved on. Just good politics, right, <em>Prince</em>?"</p>
<p>Borra practically spits the words at him, lips drawn back in a snarl, and Phillip has to steady himself and confirm this is actually happening, so taken aback is he. He thinks Borra might be calling him a trollop, albeit in a very roundabout way.</p>
<p>"No," Phillip says and clenches his fists, incensed by the accusation. "No, you're- that's wrong! How can you believe such nonsense? Do you really think I would spend as much time with anyone as I have done you? That I would let anyone as close? Do you believe I would allow myself to be as <em>vulnerable</em> as I have around you if I saw you as a threat or a simple means to an end? I have let you carry me up above the clouds for Heaven's sake. You've been in my bedroom! I've placed more trust in you than anyone."</p>
<p>From underneath his shirt he reveals the necklace Borra gifted him, displaying it to the fae.</p>
<p>"You are one of my closest companions, I have treasured our friendship and yet you suggest it's nothing but a scheme. Do you truly think so low of me?"</p>
<p>Phillip realises he has marched into the other male's space, chests almost touching, but he doesn't back down. Borra remains stone-faced; his wings fidget behind him.</p>
<p>"If you value our friendship so much why did you shut me out? I've been trying to reach you for weeks but you locked yourself away. If you're not bored of me why treat me so cold? Why, Phillip? Tell me why!"</p>
<p>Amber eyes pin Phillip, preventing him from looking away as tempted as he is. His blood is still seething from his tirade and he rides that adrenaline, letting it pull from him the words he'd otherwise be too much of a coward to admit.</p>
<p>"Because! Because I realised I'm in love with you and I'm not such a masochist that I would set myself up for another heartbreak."</p>
<p>Borra stills; his whole body, including his wings, go taut. Maybe Phillip is a coward because he turns away, unable to face rejection from the other male.</p>
<p>"Prince…"</p>
<p>"Greer was your mate," Phillip rushes out, "and even though he's gone I know you can never love another. I hope we can remain friends… you're too important for me to lose… but I can't keep avoiding you, waiting for these feelings to fade, which is why I needed to explain, to apologise for my behaviour... I'm sorry for shutting you out, Borra, but it is hard to be around you when… when I can't have you how I want… "</p>
<p>A hand lands on his arm and the words die on his tongue.</p>
<p>"Prince, look at me." Borra murmurs but Phillip refuses to turn. "Phillip, please."</p>
<p>It's his name, which makes him finally turn, squaring his shoulders as he faces the fae. Borra stares at him, amber eyes aglow, and Phillip stumbles under the intensity. The hand on his arm steadies him. Another comes to cup his chin, the soft touch a juxtaposition to the fierce expression.</p>
<p>"Do you mean it?" Borra demands. "You're in love with me?"</p>
<p>Something niggles at him but Phillip forces it away, glowering. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it."</p>
<p>"Then say it." Phillip jerks back but Borra's grip holds him in place. "Say it. Tell me how you love me."</p>
<p>Phillip huffs, anger returning, but he catches the pleading note in Borra's voice, spies a gleam of desperation in the fae's gaze, and sighs. As if he could deny him anything. He looks at the Dark Fae, stare unwavering, and does not baulk as he reveals the contents of his heart.</p>
<p>"I love you, Borra. I love how much of a stubborn brute you are. I love your strength and your devotion to your people. I love that I get to see the good heart beneath the warrior. I love when we argue and that you share my dry humour. I love your laugh, how it rumbles through you. I love how you push me, challenge me, rile me up. I love how honest you are, that there is no pretence. I love that you don't try to ingratiate yourself to me, that you have no ulterior motive, there is nothing you want from me. I love that you treat me as a normal person and I can relax around you. I love your eyes, how they burn right through me. I love your scars, I love how unfairly attractive you are. I love your wings, so powerful, so beautiful. I love how high you take me, both figuratively and literally. I love your arms, how strong you are, how easily you can tear an apple in two and how safe I feel in your embrace. I love your hands, rough and callused and so gentle when you touch me." Phillip catches Borra's wrist, removing the hand from his face and pressing a kiss to the palm. "I love every piece of you and am grateful for whatever scraps you can spare even if it be friendship or less. That is how I love you."</p>
<p>The force of the confession has Phillip trembling and he takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>"You're wrong."</p>
<p>Phillip splutters on the exhale. "<em>What?</em>"</p>
<p>"There are things I want from you," Borra asserts and switches his hold on Phillip's hand, bringing it to rest upon his cheek. "I want your touch. I want all your attention all the time. I want your quick-wit and your clever tongue, how you charm and talk circles around everyone. I want to hear you laugh and feel the curl of your smile." With his free hand he traces a finger across Phillip's lips. "I want your kiss. I want you in my arms. I want your devotion, your admiration, and your noble heart." He positions Phillip's hand onto his shoulder and shifts his own to Phillip's cheek, leaning in. Phillip tenses in anticipation. "I want your love and if all that's required is I love you in exchange then that's easy… I already do."</p>
<p>He kisses Phillip and the prince feels it in his toes. It is tender and greedy at the same time, like Phillip's lips are the sweet nectar of the gods and Borra is a starving mortal. His touch is worshipping, a true devotee, and if Borra hasn't already made his feelings obvious then his mouth does. Phillip feels weak yet his affection for the Dark Fae has never been stronger and he kisses back with his own fierce reverence.</p>
<p>When they separate they are both panting. Phillip has twisted his hand into Borra's hair, pulling on the strands, his other hand enfolded in the fae's upper body armour (because the brute still refuses to wear a shirt). Borra's hand is pressed against the back of Phillip's head, the other clamped upon his waist. They stare at each other in amazement.</p>
<p>"You love me?" Phillip gasps and Borra's eyes melt into honey.</p>
<p>"Yes, Prince. I love you." The warrior says it with such fondness Phillip knows his heart is lost to this fae.</p>
<p>He still has fears he needs to express to Borra – fears about the past, about the future, about their respective positions and how a relationship could ever work – but for now it is enough to know Borra loves him back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screw it.</em>
</p>
<p>Phillip reels forward and kisses him again. This time Borra responds with a ferocity characteristic of the warrior fae but Phillip is not to be conquered and he pushes back with as much force. Phillip has never been kissed like this before. Phillip has never <em>kissed</em> like this before. Something is beginning and he never wants it to end.</p>
<p>Of course, it has to end eventually, or at least take a temporary pause. Borra has Phillip pressed into a hedgerow (fortunately not the one with thorns) when there is the clear blast of a trumpet. Phillip hears the fanfare though it takes his addled mind several seconds to recall its significance.</p>
<p>He curses and attempts to push the hulking mass of muscles off his body, extracting his lips long enough to speak.</p>
<p>"Borra. Stop."</p>
<p>The fae halts his ministrations, pulling back with a frown. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"That trumpet…" Phillip gasps out, "…it's to signal the King's speech… we have to go back inside..."</p>
<p>Borra grunts and nuzzles Phillip's neck. "They won't notice if we sneak in late."</p>
<p>Phillip chokes, partly because of Borra's suggestion, mostly because the fae's teeth grazing sensitive skin. "Ha-have you forgot-forgotten – <em>stop it</em> – I'm crown prince."</p>
<p>"How could I forget when you're a royal pain," Borra grumbles, continuing with his affections.</p>
<p>"Come on, I have to be at my father's side. There will be talk if I'm not."</p>
<p>Borra growls and steps back. While his body is no longer pressed against Phillip's, his wings still cage the prince in. Phillip looks at the fae, unimpressed.</p>
<p>Borra smirks. "On one condition, we resume this later."</p>
<p>"I can be accommodating," Phillip smiles slyly and runs his fingers over the fae's soft feathers. Borra goes rigid and Phillip notes how the warrior's wings quiver in response. He leans forward and brushes his lips to the other male's ear. "<em>Later</em>, I promise."</p>
<p>The warrior shudders but steps back, allowing the prince free. Phillip takes stock of his appearance; he has lost his mask, his doublet is open, his clothes rumpled and his hair a mess. Borra is similarly dishevelled but he normally looks feral so it's not as noticeable. Phillip attempts to smooth himself down, not wanting to appear as if he'd been debauched in the garden after being debauched in the garden. He glowers at the amused fae warrior, batting away the hands that seek to ensnare him.</p>
<p>Deeming himself presentable he strides from the hedgerows, heading back to the ballroom.</p>
<p>"Wait," Borra hisses and despite running short on time Phillip obeys. He turns and sees a red rose in the fae's outstretched hand. Borra's smile is warm and vulnerable all at once. "You said red roses mean <em>I love you."</em></p>
<p>Phillip nods giddily, gazing at Borra in wonder. He's surprised the fae remembers.</p>
<p>"Here." Borra reaches forward, brushing back Phillip's hair and securing the rose behind the prince's ear.</p>
<p>Gingerly, Phillip touches the delicate petals. If he returns to the ballroom, sporting such an obvious token it will be evident to everyone that the prince has a sweetheart, rumours will spread, hearts will be broken. But Phillip discovers he doesn't care. Let them talk. He has the approval of everyone who matters to him.</p>
<p>He smiles and kisses Borra quick, stealing away before the fae can grab him and distract him from ever leaving. Phillip re-enters the ballroom, heading for the dais where his father stands, ignoring the many eyes which follow him.</p>
<p>His father smiles as he approaches, gaze flickering to the rose before returning to his face. "Enjoying the festivities?"</p>
<p>Phillip chuckles and doesn't give his father the satisfaction, accepting the goblet handed to him.</p>
<p>Once the guests are settled, crowding around the platform, goblets in hand, King John steps forward to address them. Phillip doesn't pay much attention to the speech; he has heard it several times over the last week, having helped his father practice. It ticks all the usual boxes: the importance of the people, the strength of the alliance, and a big emphasis on peace. Instead, Phillip seeks out Borra, finding the Dark Fae clustered in with Udo, Ini, Maleficent, Aurora and Diaval. The warrior fae meets his gaze and winks – actually <em>winks</em>. Phillip's insides writhe, not unpleasantly.</p>
<p>"…and so let us raise a toast to friendship and to lasting peace!" The King finishes and the guests cheer.</p>
<p>Phillip tears his gaze from Borra, remembering this is his cue and raises his goblet. "To the King!"</p>
<p>"To the King!" The crowd chants and toast their goblets. There's a pause as everyone downs their drinks.</p>
<p>The King claps his hands. "Well now that's done, on with the celebra- !"</p>
<p>He cuts off. Like a dancer in a music box winding down his movements become stiff, slow, then he freezes completely.</p>
<p>"Father?" Phillip makes to step forward but his body rebels, the motion sluggish, legs like lead. He can hear his blood rushing through him, hot and riotous. Something is very wrong.</p>
<p>He scours the ballroom; all the guards and guests have stiffened into statues, their faces strained. Even Maleficent and the other fae are affected, held in place by invisible restraints. Thumps sound across the room as those fae who had been hovering mid-air now plummet to the ground where they remain motionless. Phillip prays none are badly injured. Gritting his teeth, he grapples with the unknown power. It feels as if he is standing up to his neck in cold water, trying to push against the current; not impossible but slow, his muscles aching from the exertion.</p>
<p>He manages a few steps, stumbling to his father's side, when he notices movement amongst the guests. Several figures in long robes and full face masks push to the front of the crowd. Relief floods Phillip - at least some have not been ensnared by whatever energy binds them - but then he notices the very real and definitely not prop weapons in their hands, stolen from the immobile guards, and ice creeps into his veins. Phillip redoubles his efforts, fingers straining for the dagger at his hip.</p>
<p>"Don't you all look a fright."</p>
<p>Phillip freezes altogether.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, no, NO.</em>
</p>
<p>Ingrith saunters from behind the throne and into view. "What, is no one going to welcome me? What bad manners."</p>
<p>"Hail Queen Ingrith," one of the robe figures proclaims and the rest take up the chant.</p>
<p>"Hail Queen Ingrith!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you flatter me," Ingrith croons. "But this triumph belongs to all of us."</p>
<p>Phillip cannot breathe, trapped in a soundless scream. Ingrith, his mother, who he believed dead, stands before him, alive and whole.</p>
<p>But she died? There was a body. They laid her in the crypt.</p>
<p>Ingrith rounds on the King. Phillip's heart is in his throat, thudding thunderously with every step his mother takes towards them.</p>
<p>"Well, isn't this a nice birthday surprise?" She rests a hand on her husband's cheek, the King doesn't even blink. Phillip grinds his teeth (progress but useless). "No? What a pity. You moved on so fast after my passing. Did you even mourn or were you too focused on making friends with savages? You forgot all about me, just as I'd hoped."</p>
<p>She struts away and Phillip breathes a little easier, even if it feels like a hand is closing around his throat, his heart.</p>
<p>"You must be wondering how I did it… I took a special concoction to make me appear lifeless, enough to trick the wards on my cell, then once you shut me away in that crypt my associates found me, administered the antidote, and I lived again."</p>
<p>Her smile cuts across her face, a razor's edge, as sharp as the spikes on the iron armour she has decked herself in, over a spotless white grown like the ones she was fond of wearing back when she was queen. She fiddles with a loaded crossbow as she speaks, sashaying from one side of the dais to the other.</p>
<p>"I waited for you to forget me – it didn't take long – so distracted were you with your precious <em>peace</em>," she spits the word, "but oh it cost you. Making friends with these <em>abominations</em>," she gestures at the fae, "you made other enemies. People are frightened, they are angry. You cosy yourself up to these creatures and force your own people to share their resources knowing at any moment these <em>beasts</em> could turn on them, ravage their crops, destroy their homes, slaughter their sons and husbands… <em>curse</em> their children. We came together, uniting against the enemy you welcomed into our lands and dedicated ourselves to ending this mad reign. This party proved the perfect opportunity to enact our plan. I should thank you for bringing everyone together, it made it so much easier for us."</p>
<p>As his mother reveals her plan, Phillip fights to regain some control over his body, succeeding in wriggling his toes and flexing his fingers. He shrugs his shoulders and practices bending his elbows and knees, small subtle motions, careful not to attract attention.</p>
<p>"I was able to brew a special potion, something to stop anyone from interfering with our plans. A mix of magic and science. Blood magic, to be precise. I was inspired by the wards you placed on my prison cell. We had it slipped into the wine before your toast. When consumed it causes the body to lock up, unable to move a muscle. It was my blood we used for the potion and unless I will it you shall remain statues, <em>forever</em>… or until you starve to death. The monsters among you won't have to wait that long." She waves a hand to her comrades. "Kill them all."</p>
<p>She laughs. Phillip heard that sound all through his childhood yet it's now so sinister, <em>evil</em>.</p>
<p>Her cohorts surround the fae and Phillip realises their intentions. He thrashes against the spell holding him, hand clenching around his dagger. He cannot let them spill blood. He will not allow another massacre in his home. He will not watch his friends - the people he loves - be slaughtered while he stands helpless.</p>
<p>"And Maleficent," she titters, sneering at the frozen faerie, the Dark Phoenix's hand outstretched towards her daughter. "Powerful as you are, an arrow to the heart wasn't enough to stop you, but I suspect a severed head might. But before I do, I want you to watch your precious daughter die."</p>
<p>Ingrith raises her crossbow, aiming it at Aurora. Phillip lunges, slamming into his mother. The crossbow releases, the arrow goes wide, hitting the assassin about to dispatch Diaval. The figure crumples with a gurgling sound. The rest of the assailants go still, regarding the new situation with unease.</p>
<p>Phillip presses his dagger to Ingrith's throat. "Drop. Your. Weapon."</p>
<p>Ingrith obliges, the crossbow clattering on the steps. "Phillip, blood of my blood, I thought you might be a problem. There was always a risk the blood magic wouldn't affect you. No matter."</p>
<p>She doesn't sound at all fazed as Phillip tightens his grip. "Release your hold on them."</p>
<p>"Or what? You'll kill me, your own mother?" Ingrith laughs again and Phillip gnashes his teeth, the sound grating.</p>
<p>"Don't test me."</p>
<p>"Be a good boy and put down the knife before you do something you'll regret."</p>
<p>There's shouting from the robed assassins as one by one they are dragged from view, vines ensnaring their limbs, hurling them against the walls and constraining them. Some attempt to fight off the vines but the plants keep coming.</p>
<p>"No," Ingrith hisses, her calm façade slipping. "The potion should have nullified their magic."</p>
<p>Phillip looks around and <em>there</em> beside Percival is Shrike crouched with her arms stretched, conjuring and controlling the vines. Shrike who is pregnant. Shrike who didn't drink the toast.</p>
<p>Phillip sags in relief then gasps, sudden pain, like none he's ever known, piercing through him. He glances down and sees a knife protruding from his abdomen, his mother's fingers curled around the hilt.</p>
<p>She gazes at him over her shoulder; her eyes – <em>his </em>eyes – like a frozen lake. Phillip has never felt so cold.</p>
<p>Ingrith retracts the knife and Phillip stumbles back, his own dagger slipping from his grasp. His hands scramble to cover the gushing wound, hot sticky blood stains his shirt, spilling over his palms.</p>
<p><em>There's so much, there shouldn't be this much</em>.</p>
<p>Black blurs around his vision and it <em>hurts, </em>it <em>hurts</em>, God it <em>hurts</em>. His legs give out and he crashes onto his knees. He peers up at his mother, looking so much like a heavenly being with her white dress and blonde halo. Some basic instinct, his inner child, has him reaching out for her…</p>
<p>"Mother,<em> please.</em>"</p>
<p>She turns away, gliding down the steps of the dais to retrieve her crossbow. She reloads the arrow and targets it at Shrike; the Dark Fae unaware of the danger, distracted by her attack on the assassins. Panic claws in Phillip's chest and he tries to scream a warning but icy pain steals his breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, no.</em>
</p>
<p>He sobs, mustering every last scrap of strength, body burning, and hurls himself forward. Crying out, he ploughs into Ingrith, knocking her off her feet and the two of them roll down the steps, blood splattering across marble, landing in a heap at the bottom. Again the crossbow misfires and an arrow lodges itself in the fruit headdress of the lady behind Shrike.</p>
<p>Phillip rolls to face his mother, groaning. He thinks he might be sick. Ingrith is splayed upon the bottom step of the dais, eyes fixed upon the ceiling, motionless. There is a puddle of blood forming around them and Phillip realises not all of it is his. Blonde curls darken with blood, her head lolled upon the ridge of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Mother…"</p>
<p>Phillip tries to crawl towards her but the pain in his abdomen stops him, like some vital thread snapping within. The world tilts and he slumps to the floor. The stones are cool upon his skin. Shadows flit across his gaze as he stares at his mother, her pale face contorted in surprise. Those blue-grey eyes stare upwards into nothing, empty and dull.</p>
<p>There's a faraway hum, a chorus of voices, distant shouts and screams…</p>
<p>"PHILLIP! PHILLIP!"</p>
<p>There's a voice calling him, multiple voices. Hands are upon him, moving him, but his gaze is too distorted to distinguish the shapes. He thinks he can make out horns…</p>
<p>
  <em>He's so tired. His body is burning. His body is ice.</em>
</p>
<p>Green light fills his vision.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Prince. Hold on."</p>
<p>The light hurts his eyes. His eyelids droop close.</p>
<p>"Phillip, Phillip, PHILLIP!"</p>
<p>He sighs and falls into the black.</p>
<p>Peace at last.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip wakes slow, dragging himself from the darkness holding him and into consciousness. The closer he gets the worse he feels. His whole body throbs as if he has been hung by his ankles and drained of all blood until he is nothing but a shrivelled wreck. His head feels light, and he considers falling back into the abyss, if he doesn't throw up first. Sound breaks the barrier first, a low murmur. Light filters in through his eyelids and with great effort he cracks them open. Awareness seeps in and he recognises his bed, his room, sunlight streaking in through the window.</p>
<p>There's a squawk far too close to his bedside and he winces. When he regains his sight it is to a vision of beauty. Aurora smiles down at him, golden curls framing her lovely face. She opens her mouth to speak but someone beats her to it.</p>
<p>"Sleeping Beauty awakes," Diaval crows, appearing behind Aurora.</p>
<p>Aurora shoots him a look before addressing Phillip. "Hello, Phillip, is there anything we can get you?"</p>
<p>It's then Phillip notices the dryness of his throat and croaks out a request for water. He manages to shuffle into a sitting position as Aurora presses a glass to his lips.</p>
<p>"What… what happened?" Phillip asks, once his thirst is sated and he's able to speak albeit with some lingering discomfort.</p>
<p>Aurora perches on the bed and places her hand over his. "How much do you remember?"</p>
<p>Phillip tries to think, pushing past the growing headache to remember… remember…</p>
<p>"We were at the masquerade ball and... and my mother showed up… my mother is alive! Sh-she poisoned everyone, she was going to kill them but… but… Shrike stopped them… she… she stabbed me! My mother stabbed me!"</p>
<p>Phillip lifts the covers, pulling up his nightshirt to examine the bandages wrapped around his abdomen, proof it hadn't been a nightmare. His mother had actually risen from the dead and tried to murder him.</p>
<p>"Anything else?" Aurora inquires, tentatively, her face soft with sympathy.</p>
<p>Phillip recalls another face, cold and lifeless, his mother's eyes staring into nothing.</p>
<p>"My mother, she… she's dead. I killed her..."</p>
<p>"Oh, Phillip," Aurora wraps her arms around him, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident."</p>
<p>Diaval places a hand on his shoulder. "It's what freed us, broke the spell. It's the reason Maleficent was able to heal you in time."</p>
<p>Phillip thinks about this. Blood magic, his mother had dabbled in blood magic. She abhorred the fae, feared their power, yet she had sought to wield it herself. If she hadn't, if she had chosen a standard poison instead of attempting to spite the fae by using their magic against them Phillip wouldn't have broken free and thwarted her plot. With her death all her schemes are undone. Assuming, she is dead.</p>
<p>"Is she… she is dead? <em>Definitely</em> dead this time?"</p>
<p>Diaval nods. "We made sure of it."</p>
<p>Phillip breathes a sigh of relief, though he's not sure he can rest easy until he examines the body himself. Except he really doesn't want to; he doesn't want to go near his mother ever again, alive or dead. His last memory of her is bad enough. He will see those cold eyes in his nightmares.</p>
<p>"Phillip, are you… alright?" Aurora asks as she pulls away.</p>
<p>"I seem to have woken in a far better condition than I passed out…" Phillip assures her. "But I think I win the award for worst parent… I mean, my mother stabbed me."</p>
<p>Aurora gives a weak smile. "I suppose my father never did that… though he did banish me to the woods, under the care of faeries who had no idea how to raise a human child…"</p>
<p>"Again, my mother <em>stabbed </em>me."</p>
<p>Aurora raises her hands in surrender.</p>
<p>"My mother pushed me out off a tree when I was only a few days old," Diaval chimes in.</p>
<p>Aurora frowns. "Isn't that normal for birds?"</p>
<p>"Oh sure, but it doesn't make it any less traumatic."</p>
<p>Phillip chuckles and the others join in. It's a moment of light relief before reality sets back in.</p>
<p>"What happened after I… after… well <em>after</em>? How long have I been out?"</p>
<p>"It's been a few days, all the guests have returned home," Aurora explains. "We arrested Ingrith's accomplices and Percival has rounded up the other conspirators. There will be a trial soon enough."</p>
<p>Phillip groans, imagining all the paperwork.</p>
<p>"What about the fae? Were any of them hurt?"</p>
<p>"A few injured from falling out the air but nothing major," Diaval reassures him. "Shrike's intervention spared us from the worst. We were lucky you two were unaffected. I think you won the fae's eternal loyalty, defending them with your life."</p>
<p>"The humans too. Ingrith's attack swayed a lot of people's sympathy towards the fae," Aurora goes on. "The Chancellor of Oriens told me how impressed he was by the Moor Folk and Dark Fae and how he hopes we can build a strong alliance."</p>
<p>"At least some good came out of this disaster." Phillip relaxes into the pillows behind him. "I doubt we'll host any more parties."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, we took a vote and you're banned from hosting for at least five years," Diaval chirps cheerfully.</p>
<p>Aurora pats Phillip's hand. "Don't fret, your father and Percival have everything under control and you have our support as well. All you need to do now is rest and recover."</p>
<p>Phillip sighs and runs a hand through his hair; a shower of petals drift down and he stares at them, bemused.</p>
<p>"Ah, that was Knotgrass and Thistlewit's doing, they braided flowers into your hair while you slept," Aurora says. "You've had a lot of visitors, some very worried folk."</p>
<p>"I think Borra is still camped out on the roof." Diaval remarks casually and Phillip's gaze shoots to him.</p>
<p>His heart flips, cheek heating as memories of the garden return to him.</p>
<p>The raven smirks. "He was in such a frenzy, it took forever for Udo and Shrike to calm him even after Maleficent confirmed you were going to be fine. You gave us all a good scare."</p>
<p>Diaval sniffs and Phillip barely has time to brace before the other man is hugging him.</p>
<p>"Don't ever do that again."</p>
<p>Phillip pats him on the back awkwardly. "Uh… I'll try to avoid it."</p>
<p>Aurora giggles. Phillip and Diaval separate, the latter attempting to regain composure. Phillip smiles, relishing the love and care of his friends.</p>
<p>"Shall we fetch Borra?" Aurora asks with a knowing grin.</p>
<p>Phillip's smile widens as he thinks of the brooding warrior fae. He's tempted but there are other things he needs to know before a reunion occurs.</p>
<p>"First tell me everything I've missed."</p>
<p>Diaval launches into a spiel about the events following the attack with Aurora chiming in every so often when the raven misses an important detail or over-exaggerates events.</p>
<p>"There was a big scuffle and I took down seven assassins."</p>
<p>"That never happened."</p>
<p>"Rora, love of my life, wind beneath my wings, Phillip doesn't know that, let me be the hero for once."</p>
<p>"Oh, Diaval, don't you know you're my hero."</p>
<p>Diaval narrows his eyes. "Hmm, nope, you're mocking me."</p>
<p>Aurora presses her hand to her chest. "Diaval, my black feathered knight, my darling heart, wings above my wind- "</p>
<p>"Definitely mocking."</p>
<p>Phillip listens to his friends banter, a feeling of contentment settling over him, and drifts asleep to the sound of their laughter.</p>
<p>When he wakes again his father is there. Phillip does his best to quell the King's blubbering, patting his father on the back as they hug, wincing when the man squeezes too tight.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, son, it's just…" his voice cracks, "I almost lost you."</p>
<p>"Father, there is nothing to forgive. Please stop crying."</p>
<p>That only makes the King cry harder. Eventually with some careful coaxing the tears ebb and his father returns to his better self, joking and laughing as Phillip looks on with a smile.</p>
<p>"And did you see the Duke of Cavamir's costume? Ha! What was he supposed to be, a sheep?"</p>
<p>"I think he was a lion."</p>
<p>"Ridiculous! There's a joke in there somewhere."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll find it."</p>
<p>In the end, the King is called away but he turns to Phillip as he goes. "I love you, my boy."</p>
<p>Phillip warms, the words giving him strength. "I love you too, father."</p>
<p>After his father's visit Phillip feels well enough to stretch his legs. He heaves himself out of bed, pulling a robe on over his sleep-clothes and hobbles the distance to the balcony, seeking fresh air. He savours the light breeze, leaning against the railing and breathing in the evening air. He almost died but here he is watching the sunset.</p>
<p>It's beautiful.</p>
<p>He's not left waiting long. There comes the beat of wings, the resulting wind sweeping over Phillip and ruffling his hair. Two feathered masses appear either side of him, shielding him from the world; a warm body presses against his back, strong arms encircling his chest.</p>
<p>"<em>Phillip</em>." Borra nuzzles his face into Phillip's neck, inhaling his scent. The prince sighs at the sensation. "I thought I'd lost you. She stabbed you and I couldn't do anything but watch. It was torture. Seeing you so still, blood all around you… every time I close my eyes I see you, pale, lifeless… I am indebted to Maleficent for saving you… and to <em>you</em>, for saving us."</p>
<p>"I think Shrike did most of the work." Phillip turns to face the fae. Borra's eyes bore into him, sweeping over Phillip as if to reassure the warrior he is indeed alive and breathing.</p>
<p>"The Dark Fae saw you fight for them, how you sacrificed yourself. You have our eternal gratitude and respect."</p>
<p>"And is that all you feel for me, gratitude and respect?" Phillip teases, quirking one eyebrow.</p>
<p>Borra shakes his head, looking at Phillip with such awe that the prince trembles beneath the raw emotion.</p>
<p>"I feel so much for you, Prince. It's infuriating. I used to consider humans a blight upon this world but then I fell in love with one and…"</p>
<p>Borra drops to one knee and Phillip panics. "Wh-wha-what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Borra holds out a feather; greenish brown, with red tips, like the rest of his wings. Phillip sucks in a breath.</p>
<p>"I love you, Phillip. Please never stop reminding me how irritating and noble humans can be. Wear my feather, become my mate."</p>
<p>Phillip sinks to his own knees, touching the offered feather reverently. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Yes…?"</p>
<p>Phillip's smile broadens. "Yes, I will be your mate."</p>
<p>Borra beams, opening his mouth but Phillip surges forward, capturing his lips, before he can speak. They tumble into each other, arms settling around one another, without a care in the world for anything or anyone who might see them, entangled underneath the light of the setting sun.</p>
<p>In the recess of his mind, the pettiest part of Phillip flips his mother's ghost the middle finger. The rest of him is lost in true love's kiss with the fae he adores.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Phillip waits beside Percival on the battlements, looking out over the horizon. In the distance there are several black specks growing in size the closer they get.</p>
<p>Phillip grins as he recognises Shrike, Udo, Ini, Meri, Taron, Atta, and Borra. The Dark Fae land on the battlements with a thud. None of the waiting soldiers flinch; instead the two races greet each other with open smiles. Things have certainly changed.</p>
<p>Phillip smiles at his mate, the feather worn proudly in his hair. He restrains himself from leaping at the fae and kissing him unabashedly in front of the surrounding crowd (and his father) but it's a struggle.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Borra smirks. "Ready to go?"</p>
<p>King John answers for him, practically throwing himself upon Udo in his excitement. "Yes! Let's get a move on."</p>
<p>The white-haired fae succeeds in lifting the King into his arms, making it appear effortless though Phillip doesn't doubt the strain it puts on Udo. He almost pities the fae, having the responsibility of carrying the King of Ulstead across the ocean. One small slip and he could be charged with regicide. But his father trusts Udo and so does Phillip. The Dark Fae would never let the King fall.</p>
<p>Borra, on the other hand, isn't above tossing Phillip into the air just to make him scream before swooping in to catch him. Still, there's no one else Phillip would rather fly with. He laughs as Borra scoops him into his arms and resumes the familiar position, arms locked around the warrior's neck.</p>
<p>The other Dark Fae pick up their respective passengers. They are celebrating the Second Anniversary of the Three Kingdom Alliance in the Dark Fae's territory. Since the only way to reach the Dark Fae's home is flight, their group is small, consisting of Prince Phillip, King John, Captain Percival, and three other guards attending the celebration. Shrike is the only Dark Fae unhampered, seeing as she is already carrying a baby in her womb, but she came along to support (and tease) her mate.</p>
<p>The remaining guards wave them goodbye as they set off on their journey. Phillip sincerely hopes there isn't a coup in the few days they will be gone (surely the advisors can keep the kingdom from falling to ruin that long) and is grateful his mother is now <em>unequivocally </em>dead.</p>
<p>They soar across the ocean, the vast blue expanse shimmering beneath them, surf rising up to say hello. Phillip laughs, salt-scented spray sweeping over his skin, and tilts his head back, enjoying how the wind tousles his hair. Borra, of course, has to show-off, racing ahead of the others and performing elaborate swoops and dives. Phillip holds on with a smile, not exactly encouraging the fae but knowing any protests will only urge him on.</p>
<p>Shrike catches up to them, rolling her eyes at Borra's antics. "You're trying too hard. He's already your mate, you don't need to go to such lengths to impress him. Any more rolls and he'll be sick."</p>
<p>Borra scowls at her. "Not all of us suffer your mate's ill-disposition."</p>
<p>He pointedly glances behind at Percival in Taron's arms; the captain looks queasy. Shrike huffs, but falls back to check on her love. Although he makes no comment, Phillip notices Borra's flying steadies. He presses his lips to the fae's jawline, dragging them down his throat and chuckling when the warrior shivers.</p>
<p>Borra glares. "If you're not careful I might drop you by accident."</p>
<p>"Only by accident?"</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>Phillip grins. "A risk I'd be willing to take if we didn't have an audience." He buries his face into Borra's neck, breathing in the other male's earthy scent, but doesn't tease him with any more kisses. "I know I'm safe in your arms."</p>
<p>Borra grunts and his grip on Phillip slackens. Phillip's stomach lurches and he tightens his hold around the fae's neck. Arms squeeze him, clutching him to the warrior's broad chest.</p>
<p>Borra smirks, teeth peeking out between his lips. "Caught you."</p>
<p>Phillip blinks, recovering from his shock, and narrows his eyes. "You <em>brute</em>."</p>
<p>Borra's laughter booms in the open air, attracting stares from the others, but Phillip doesn't care. He smiles.</p>
<p>Eventually, a shape rises up in the distance, some sort of rock formation or an island. It grows larger and larger as they approach until it's towering over them. There are many entrances, sort of like a hive and they plunge into one of the tunnels. Down, down, down, until sudden light. Phillip gasps as he takes in the view; beautiful wildlands stretch before them, a hidden world of mountains, rivers, forests, sun, snow, and more Dark Fae than Phillip has ever seen. It's incredible, magical, and he's honoured to be invited into their sanctuary. As they land Phillip notices the other humans in their group looking equally amazed. There's a familiar shout and Phillip spins to see Aurora and Diaval sprinting towards them.</p>
<p>"You're here!" Aurora delights. A leaf green dress decorated with wildflowers cascades around her, she wears a simple crown beneath a floral wreath and braided into her sunbeam curls is a single black feather. Diaval is beside her, as always, black locks similarly adorned with blooms and blossoms.</p>
<p>There is laughter and hugs all around. Phillip relishes the look on his mate's face as Aurora throws herself at Borra, the warrior returning the embrace with some hesitance. Diaval wisely sticks to a handshake. Maleficent waits until the hugging has ebbed to make her entrance, gliding from the shadows, with a host of Dark Fae following suit, and the formalities begin.</p>
<p>The Dark Fae welcome the outsiders into their home and provide a tour of their lands. It is magnificent, proof of the Dark Fae's power and capabilities, and yet seeing the different environments and climates blending with one another reminds Phillip all these fae are refugees, chased from their homelands by human settlers and close to extinction. Grief and determination rages through him and Phillip resolves to do everything in his power, for as long as he lives, to ensure the fae are accepted into his world.</p>
<p>Udo introduces them to his students, a gaggle of fae children of varying ages who present their group with garlands for each of them to wear. Phillip accepts his with thanks and looks around at the others. The guards are engaging with the parents, while his father tells jokes as usual, one arm slung over Udo's shoulder. Diaval and Percival are playing with the children, while Shrike looks fondly at her mate from the side-lines, one hand over her swollen belly. Aurora is helping the children weave flower crowns for themselves and has somehow coaxed Maleficent into participating. The Dark Phoenix looks out of her element surrounded by giggling children draping floral garlands over her horns but does her best to smile and join in.</p>
<p>Borra brushes his shoulder against Phillip's. "You're brooding, that's my thing."</p>
<p>Usually Phillip would respond with a quip of his own but not this time. He turns to his mate, expression serious. "I will defend this with my life. So long as there is breath in my lungs, and blood in my veins, I will protect your people, I swear it."</p>
<p>Borra's eyes flare, black pupil pooling into amber. He stands rigid for a moment, then exhales, shoulders slumping, and a gentle smile spreads across his face.</p>
<p>"Ah, Prince, why do you have to say things like that in public when I can't kiss you how I want."</p>
<p>Warmth tingles through Phillip and he smiles. "You can kiss me a little bit."</p>
<p>"Not with children around."</p>
<p>Phillip goes hot at the implication and Borra snatches his hand with a smirk, kissing the inside of his wrist, before tugging him back to re-join the others.</p>
<p>That night there is a huge celebration, the humans and Dark Fae gather around a bonfire and there is music and singing and dancing. It's so different to the grand parties the Ulstead aristocracy like to host and more similar to the village festivals Phillip snuck into once or twice. Some might consider it hedonistic or unrefined but to Phillip it is liberation. There are no rules, no etiquette to follow, no complicated steps for each dance or social cues to remember. It is simple and wholesome merriment for everyone to enjoy.</p>
<p>Aurora certainly does, dancing like a wild thing around the bonfire, twirling and leaping. Diaval weaves in and out of her, lifting her when she requests it, steadying her when she stumbles, there to catch her once she's worn herself out. Although, the way she's going, Aurora might dance all night.</p>
<p>Phillip dances too, enlivened by the fae drink, the dark liquid flush in his system. Borra cuts him off after his fourth drink despite the prince's pouting, and Phillip hauls him into a dance as recompense. Borra, it turns out, is much better at dancing than Phillip (although, Phillip doubts the warrior could cope with a waltz). Everything is shadow and smoke, flame and amber. Borra's heat writhes against his own. Phillip laughs, giddy, the drumbeats seem to echo his own heart, pulsing within his blood, and he spins through the night.</p>
<p>Eventually, Borra spirits him away to his roost where they collapse on a soft pile of scavenged shrubs and malted feathers. A <em>nest </em>Phillip declares, teasingly. Borra rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it, lowering himself upon his mate.</p>
<p>"My Prince," he coos, fingers skimming the curve of Phillip's cheek.</p>
<p>Phillip leans forward, hands knotting into the fae's coarse hair, noses rubbing, lips brushing but not quite touching.</p>
<p>"My Love."</p>
<p>Borra lets out a low whine and claims Phillip's mouth for himself. Phillip responds, chuckling, as their limbs entangle with each other.</p>
<p>"Have I told you… how- how happy… I am… to have met you," Phillip pants.</p>
<p>Borra bears his teeth with a growl. "<em>Tell me</em>."</p>
<p>"I am happy," Phillip smiles. "So very happy."</p>
<p>Borra rumbles his satisfaction, a smile of his own. "Strangely, so am I."</p>
<p><em>Happy Endings make for a pretty finale but are not without struggle. There are hardships to endure, compromises to be made, and to choose love, over and over, takes more strength and more courage than many of us have. </em> <em>Phillip and Borra chose love over hate and shall continue to do so for the rest of their lives. It's no guarantee of Happily Ever After, but it's another step along the path.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>